Love's Truth
by Areya Branxton-Chase
Summary: [Stomp the Yard] Sylvester, pres of TNT. AJ, cousin of April Palmer. Fiercely attracted but Zeke, pres of MGX saw her first. Who will win AJ's heart? Read, review & be intrigued by love, hate, lies, deception, competition, sex & romance. Hear Love's Truth
1. A New Kitten in the Yard

_Author's Corner: I love the movie Stomp the Yard and while I loved the angle of DJ and April I wondered what would happen if a young lady had turned Sylvester's (the leader of Theta Nu Theta) head. I am going to treat this story with the utmost of respect and while these are the way I think these characters would act I'm going to try my hardest to keep their voice. Also, there are certain characters that just did not come with last names i.e. Sylvester, Noah, Zeke and Grant, so I will just have to make those up as I go along. That being said:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the members of the "Stomp the Yard" cast (though I wouldn't mind borrowing a few for a month or so). Please don't sue me…I don't have any money._

_With love,_

_Torque_

Orientation week was always the best week for the upperclassmen of Truth University. Literally for the upperclass_men_ as Rich, Noel and DJ sat around and watched the freshmen or as they playfully dubbed, fresh _meat_ awkwardly made their ways around the huge Truth campus.

"Whoo-hoo," Noel called out as a scantily clad young co-ed walked past him, "I hate to be abrupt players, but," he eyed the young girl again, "I got to get at that."

"A'ight catch up to you later Noel." DJ nodded to him and watched as his friend caught up to the young girl. He looked over to Rich, "Aren't we supposed to be meeting with the brothers soon?"

Rich looked at his watch, "Not for another hour or so. Calm down, everything is okay."

DJ smirked at his friend, "I know that. I just want to hurry up and hook up with April later."

Rich nodded knowingly, "I see. So I guess we won't see you at Rep Yo' City tonight?"

DJ laughed, "I don't know, it depends on what she wants to do."

Rich laughed, "You are so whipped dude!"

"I'm not whipped." DJ laughed.

In actuality, it was exactly what he was. DJ noticed April on registration day of his freshmen year and while it wasn't love at first sight she definitely set off some major alarms in him. DJ had to some serious maneuvering, some quick thinking and some major charming but he finally got his girl. Now it was DJ's junior year and he and April had been dating officially for about a year and a half. She was his heart, his rock, the only person he felt he could tell everything.

"DJ!" Noel called out.

"Are you even here with us right now?" Rich asked.

"I'm right here, aren't I?" DJ asked.

"Yeah maybe physically but we both know where your mind is." Noah laughed.

"With April," Rich drug out the name with a dramatic placing of his hand over his heart. He gave DJ hell over his relationship with the dean's daughter but truth be told he couldn't think of a better girl for his boy to be with. He turned to Noel, "So, did you get shorty girl's number?"

"Yeah I got it." Noel rubbed his hands together, "You know the honeys can't resist that TNT."

The boys laughed, "And on that note," DJ said. "Let's go meet up with the brothers."

-

The meeting with the brothers of Theta Nu Theta was exciting as always. It was great to see the brothers again talking business and just shooting the breeze. DJ remembered fondly to when he joined the house causing chaos and uniting brothers. They were currently two time National Step Champions and closer than they had ever been.

"Knucklehead," a fellow Theta hugged DJ, "how is everything?"

"Everything is good High Yellow," DJ smiled. Every time he called him that he got a chuckle because though Tayvion was of African American descent on both sides of his family his skin was incredibly light.

"That's good dude, that's good. Did you check out the fresh _meat_, I mean freshmen earlier?"

"Now you can't go asking Knucklehead nothing like that," Noel stepped in.

"Yeah," Rich came behind him, "Not unless you want _Mrs._ Knucklehead to be all up and through here."

The boys laughed, "Stop, ya'll know April isn't like that."

"You coming to the Rep Yo' City tonight?" another voice asked. DJ turned around to be staring into the eyes of Sylvester Gordon, campus President of Theta Nu Theta.

"The jury is still out on that," Tayvion intervened. "He's going to hook up with _April_."

"Okay," Sylvester nodded, "well I hope to see you reppin' the Thetas tonight. Prophytes," he called his brothers to attention, "let's head out."

"Knucklehead," Rich patted him on the back, "why don't you just bring April to the Phoenix?"

"Because _Showtime_, maybe I just want to spend time with my girl."

"Uh huh,"

"Uh huh what Porkchop?" DJ smirked at Noel.

"Nothing, I'm just saying. Most of the brothers have been apart this summer; we just want to hook up and be in the same place. Especially now that fresh meat is in the place."

"And that's cool Noel," DJ smiled, "and if April wants to hang we'll hang and if not," he let his sentence dangle.

"Yeah, well I tried." He gave Rich, Tayvion and DJ dap, "I'm going to go get fresh. I'll see ya'll tonight."

"Later dude," Rich said. He looked at Tayvion and DJ, "I'ma follow my man Noel's lead and get geeked up. I'll catch ya'll tonight."

"Holla," DJ said. DJ looked at the time, "I'm going to go hop in the shower, I'm going to meet with April in an hour."

Tayvion just shook his head. It was amazing what a couple of years of college, a strong support foundation and a good woman could do to a man.

-

A.J. Palmer watched as her cousin got dressed for her date. Her long jet black hair was in big loopy spiral curls half way down her back. Her full lush lips held a beautiful dark wine hue. Her make up was flawless, even the amazingly out of place green eye shadow, but her boyfriend liked it so perhaps it wasn't as out of place as it seemed. From her ears dangled a beautiful pair of sterling silver hoop earrings and around her neck a single diamond pendant. Her low rise jeans hugged her ample figure to a tee and her midriff top displayed her perfect abs. April Palmer was all of that and one of the most humble people A.J. knew.

"What?" April asked as she blotted her lipstick.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me,"

"Oh. I just wanted to tell you that you look nice."

"Thank you."

"Where are you going tonight?"

"Not sure. We'll probably peek in on the Rep Your City show at the Phoenix but we're just playing it by ear."

"Oh."

"You should come with. It'll give you a chance to meet some people and college guys are totally hot."

A.J. rolled her eyes. Guys were the last thing she was interested in. She came from Howard University in D.C. with a 3.9 GPA. She wanted to leave Truth with at least that if not a 4.0. She knew all too well of the tragedy that came with getting hooked up with boys. She couldn't allow her grades to slip because she got her heart wrapped up in some testosterone driven college boy.

"Don't you dare give me that look, A.J." April smiled. "Are you coming with us?"

"Nah, you guys have fun. I'm going to get a jump start on that Anatomy syllabus."

"A.J.,"

"Have fun April." A.J. walked out of the room.

April shook her head. She didn't know what she was going to do with that girl. Her aunt and uncle sent their daughter down to Atlanta with the hope that it would bring some of that introvert out of her. April suspected that her cousin was _not_ the introvert that everyone accused her of being. She believed that A.J. just had a one tracked mind and right now it was tracked on school, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. But you know what they say about all work and no play…

Just then the sounds of Al B. Sure's Rescue Me blared through her room. Grabbing her vibrating cell phone quickly she answered, "Baby I'm walking out the door."

"Still want to go to the Phoenix?"

"Yeah and I want to bring someone," April bit her lip, "is that okay?"

DJ sighed at the other end of the phone; it wasn't exactly okay because he wanted to be with her and her alone. He didn't need her attention divided between him and someone else.

"No it's fine. Who?"

"My cousin transferred to Truth from Howard," April explained. "She really doesn't know anyone besides me."

DJ nodded, "Sure bring her."

"Yeah, if I can convince her,"

"See you there."

"Yeah, see you." April disconnected her phone, "A.J., get dressed, we're going out!"

-

Crowds and noise. Crowds, noise and complete and utter chaos, these were the only words that could be used to describe Rep Yo' City. People from everywhere were there, fraternities and sororities in all colors were in attendance but A.J. figured the rowdiest crew had to be the gentlemen of Mu Gamma Xi. Decked out in red and gold she swore if she heard so much as one more wolf howl she was going to rip their tracheas out through their nostrils.

She would never understand her backward ass logic to leave April to her date with DJ and walk around this godforsaken place alone. She just didn't want to look pathetic clinging desperately to April's pant leg as she tried to be with her man. She shook her head but anything had to be better than this.

"Long time," a deep voice said in her ear.

"Not long enough," she shot back not even turning around.

"Oh come on A.J., don't be like that."

"Like what Grant?" A.J. finally turned around to look him in the face. She never like him, the one time she did meet him she thought he was arrogant, superficial and a major asshole to boot. She never understood what April saw in this guy but she was so happy when April finally came to her senses.

"Come on now A.J.," Grant smirked, "No hard feelings."

"No feelings period." She turned back.

"Who is this sexy little thing?" asked another male. A.J. turned to the source of the new voice. She knew any body who was friends with Grant had to be a major asshole as well. She looked at him, dark brown eyes with just a hint of naughtiness. His skin was golden, his hair wavy and cut close to his head. His lips were full and begging to be kissed right off his face and when he licked them A.J. couldn't help but feel her gut clench in thinking what it would be like to kiss him.

"This is April's cousin." Grant smiled in that smug way he had that made you want to smack his eyes right of their sockets.

Mystery man shook his head as he studied A.J., "April's cousin huh? No wonder you so damned fine. They call me Zuess, you know king of the Greek Gods."

"Is that a fact?" he watched her lips twitch as she fought the urge to smile, "So with an name like Zuess I would have to assume that you are top dog with the Mu Gammas."

"Indeed." He looked over to Grant, "Blue Chip here is my protégé."

"So Grant, how often did you have to," she looked at him suggestively, "bow to this king," she turned her eyes to Zuess, "to be considered worthy enough to be pegged as a protégé?"

"Hey now," Zuess said, "I'm insulted."

A.J. rolled her eyes, "And I'm leaving."

He grabbed her hand as she turned to leave, "What's your rush cutie?" he asked. "Is it me?"

"Nope," She looked over at Grant with a sexy smirk, "Just the company you keep."

She walked off, "Man, what did you do to her?" Zeke asked.

Grant sighed hard. With A.J. here he had a sure fire plan to get April back; he just didn't factor in one thing. A.J. begrudged him every breath he took. No matter how hard he tried to win her over when during their one and only meeting she had hated him from the beginning.

"She's April's cousin, take a guess."

-

Sylvester looked up just in time to watch her walk away from the bar. Her hair was the same length as April's but covered with a backward baseball cap. Her skin was smooth, it held just enough brown that you realized that she was black, a kind of a hazelnut color. Her eye color he couldn't quite catch because she held her head down. Her body flowed through the negative space of the club like water. Her steps were determined, though she looked as if she had no clue where she was. The guys were grabbing at her but she paid no attention to anyone. She wore a simple canary yellow camisole and a pair of jeans but the outfit molded to her like a second skin. Her feet held sneakers, an oddity to the 'hubby hunters' that usually hung at the Phoenix as they were always in stilettos and wearing something that came straight out of a rap video. They believed in showing as much skin as legally possible. But not this girl, whew, in a few words, girlfriend was all of that.

"What's up Sly?" Rich asked.

Sylvester had barely heard him as he watched the girl walk over to where April Palmer sat with his frat brother DJ, she bent down to whisper something in April's ear and he watched April nod and hand the girl her car keys. She was leaving, she couldn't leave. He had to know who she was before she left.

"Oh," Rich said. "Looks as if Sly has got the hots for fresh meat."

"What are you talking about?" Sly scoffed.

"Dude," Noel chimed in, "if you stare any harder you're going to burn a hole in that girl's flesh."

Rich rubbed his hands together, "And what a nice flesh it is."

"Shut up," Sly sucked his teeth, "Ya'll always talking."

Noel and Rich laughed with Sly, "Go ahead playboy. You know you want to."

"A'ight, two way me if something happens." He said as he ran after the young girl. He caught her just as she made it into the parking lot, "Hey, excuse me." When she turned on him he realized that her eyes were a fierce hazel green. "I'm Sly."

She looked at him closely and smiled, "You look it." and jumped in the car.


	2. Learning AJ

_Author's Corner: First off let me say that I realize that I have made a mistake. The character "Noah's" real name is "Noel". I also realize that the official name of the battle is "Rep Yo City" not "Rep Yo' Hood." I told you I would make this as close to the movie as possible. I realize my mistake and will fix it as so as I am able…_

_Let's revisit the story shall we?_

_Love and kisses_

_Torque_

Sylvester stood there for a moment staring at her tail lights. Well, technically April's tail lights but just the same he couldn't believe that their meeting went down like it had. He would definitely have to get up with DJ and see what's up with April's new friend. It always paid off to have an inside man. But in the meantime there were plenty of young women that loved that TNT flavor.

AJ honestly couldn't believe that she had just spoken to that gentleman like that. Had her mother been there she would've been appalled. Everyone knew that Angela Palmer was all about grace and manners. As a matter of fact, AJ got the very distinct feeling that the main reason she was transferred here from Howard was to find a husband. And she definitely wasn't hearing any of _that_ noise.

She had to admit that Zuess was all kinds of sexy. That complete look of eroticism in his eyes was enough to melt any woman's panties. That being said, well thought, she had to wonder just how many trophies he had running around campus. How many women would see her throat slit for looking at him wrong? Probably more than one cared to count and she had no intention of being whatever that number was plus one.

This guy Sly on the other hand, had skin like smooth mocha coffee, eyes could see right through you and a voice that dear lord floated over the skin like streams trickle over stones. Two highly, highly sexy men, same response…stay away!

-

DJ and April walked back to his Uncle Nate's truck after the battle. They had a great time though AJ had left early.

"So your cousin, she's kind of shy?" DJ asked April.

April smiled, DJ noticed everything that concerned April, "I don't know if I'd say shy. But she's kind of a bookworm."

"Oh that's good. She's focused."

""Yeah, but I'm worried about her?"

He looked over to her, "Why?"

"She has the family thinking that she's so shy, but I don't think that's it."

"Well what do you think?"

"Well I think AJ is just like the rest of us. She's not as 'all work and no play' as she seems."

"I don't think I know what you mean April." He said in that gentle voice he always used. For as long as she'd known him she can't ever recall him raising his voice.

"April shrugged, "Well it's like I know she wants to hang out like the rest of us. I know she wants to be a regular college girl but she uses her classes as an excuse."

DJ nodded as if he understood, "A lot of young girls are like that. And honestly you can't blame them. She has probably seen many a girl get caught up in that life and I'm willing to bet she doesn't' want to be one of them." April kissed his cheek, "What was that for?"

She looked over to him fondly, "Because you're wonderful, that's why."

DJ smiled. April tended to over analyze things. DJ peeped AJ when she and April came in the Phoenix. She laughed with the guys, even left he and April alone so they could have some peace. What he didn't mention to April was that he saw AJ talking to Grant and Zeke of Mu Gamma Xi and he knew they were bad news for somebody like April's cousin.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." DJ kissed her cheek.

After DJ dropped her off April figured she could talk to AJ about what she and DJ had spoken about. She didn't want her baby cousin's entire college experience to be all about her books. That all work and no play might work for some, but she had a feeling it wouldn't bode to well for AJ Palmer. She just wanted her to realize that she could definitely balance the two extremes.

"Hi Daddy," she greeted as she walked through the kitchen.

"Hello baby," he kissed her forehead.

"Did AJ come home?"

"AJ got home a few hours ago. Said she was tired and she headed to bed." He looked at his daughter closely, "Something wrong?"

April shook her head, "No." She gave him a brilliant smile, "it's just that she felt a little out of place tonight so I lent her the car so she could come home. DJ drove me home."

"April," he gave her a hug, "I think it's great that you are looking out for AJ. Good night."

"Night Daddy."

-

First week of school began fairly uneventfully for AJ. She did feel that she would enjoy the workload of her advanced classes. They would keep her just busy enough to keep boys and partying off the brain. Speaking of boys, she hadn't heard a peep from Zeke or Sly since the club. On one hand, that was a good thing and on the other…well her thoughts had turn to Zuess an awful lot lately. Not that anybody could blame her. The boy just screamed sex!

After an exhausting day of school AJ sat under a tree and pulled out her iPod Iggy. Iggy was definitely her saving grace. With him she could be enraged, in love, happy and heartbroken all at the click of a button. Together they created playlists to fit any situation whether it was love that never came or love that you wished hadn't, Iggy was there for it all. She didn't need a man in her eyes; her relationship with Iggy was incomparable. AJ pulled out her sketch pad and began sketching. She had this thing with lips this week, by next week it would be something else but right now she was all about lips. Eyes and lips were her biggest attraction when it came to a man, and by God, Sly and Zuess had both of them. Whew! Did it just get warm out here?!

As Iggy switched playlists from 'Rocky Relationships' to her favorite, 'Something Like Happy' she felt her mood lighten just a bit. She and Iggy would go through an array of emotions in a span of a day and this day was no exception. At the moment that she and Howie Day were colliding she felt a weight indicating that someone had sat beside her. She felt that it was probably in her best interest not to look up in their direction and when she smelled that intoxicating cologne she knew she had been right. She did her best to concentrate on her work but he would no longer be ignored and pulled her earplug from her ear.

"Daydreaming about me cutie?" he asked.

AJ took back her earplug, "Not possible."

"And just why not?"

"Because I'm working, that's why."

"Don't you think you should take a break?"

AJ placed her earplug back in her ear, "When I'm ready, I will."

He smiled as he took her earphone back, "What if I'm ready for you to take one?"

"I would say you are old enough for your wants not to hurt you."

"Ouch lil' lady, why you so cold?"

"I'm not cold, I'm serious. There is quite the difference."

"Okay," he smoothed a lock of hair from her face. "Then why are you serious?"

"Because a woman in a position such as mine--,"

"The dean's niece?"

"A student with 3.9 grade point average, can't afford not to be."

"That's impressive lil' lady but come on now, this can't be making you popular with the fellas."

"And that would bother me why?"

Zeke smiled, "You're one of those Destiny's Child chicks, huh?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, one of those I make my own money, I buy my own clothes, jewelry, house car and I don't need no man type of chicks."

AJ had to laughed, she couldn't help it. How could he make such a judgment is what she wanted to know? She was a sophomore in college she was just about her work. She was on her grind and for that she was being chastised? He had to be kidding her. She expected more from him, though she couldn't figure out why.

"No," she explained, "I feel as if college life is hard enough without distractions."

"Distractions?"

"Yes, distractions. You know, parties, alcohol, drugs, clubs, and at the top of the list, men."

"Damn lil lady, most women would consider me an asset."

AJ gathered her books, "So one would have to wonder why you are wasting your time with me." She got up to leave, "Very nice to have spoken to you this afternoon Zuess, but if you'll excuse me."

Zeke watched her as she walked away and he had to admit, she was built like a brick shit house. Her capris fit her thick hips and thighs without looking sleazy. Her hoodie showed off about three inches of her abs but just enough to see the teasing of a navel ring. Her breasts bounced with every step she took. He loved the way her temper flared a bit when she spoke to him. But he knew the deal, she was fighting him and he knew it. He just couldn't fathom why. He smiled to himself. She was beginning to intrigue him in ways he'd never been before.

-

"So what's her deal?" Zeke asked Grant, "I'm not used to having to work this heard for any female."

"So why are you?" asked Easy.

"Because she's fine as hell, that's why." Zeke said, "Grant did not go wrong hooking up with a sister from the Palmer family."

"And you don't think for one second that she isn't going to feel some loyalty to April?" Easy asked.

"Which brings me back to Grant," he looked back at his brother, "what's her deal?"

"Aight, so back when me and April first hooked up she's telling me about this cousin she has back on the coast. They were as tight as sisters and she really wanted me to meet her."

"And?" Zeke was confused because he didn't think there were too many women alive that Grant couldn't charm; hence why he was next in line to take his place.

"Okay and so we get out there, we're sitting in this restaurant and in walks this chick. Football jersey, jeans that _you_ could easily fit into, cornrows and a damned bandana; of course you know my first impression after looking at April that this couldn't possibly be her."

Zeke's stomach sank, he knew what his boy was getting at even before he said anything. "Grant, tell me you didn't man,"

"First chance I got I asked her if she was a lesbian." Grant shook his head, "To this day I still don't know if she told April but I can tell you she's never forgiven me for it."

Zeike had to laugh because AJ seemed the farthest thing a lesbian that he'd seen in a while. AJ's body said nothing if not 'dick me down', "Are you kidding me?! I'm going to miss out on the future Mrs. Zeke Taylor because _you_ called her a lesbian?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"He's talking like this chick could be the wifey," Easy twisted his locks up into a ponytail, "And I know you can't be going out like that, right?"

Zeke didn't answer immediately, partially because he couldn't believe he had just said it himself. "Come on now," he said finally, "Do you know how much ass I get because these chicks around here _think_ they are wifey?"

Grant laughed, partially because he knew what Zeke was saying was true but also because he knew they were both chasing an impossible dream, "Well maybe we can help each other."

Zeke stroked his chin, "Talk to me. What's on your mind?"


	3. AJ & Sylvester

"She's April's cousin?"

It had been about a week and a half since Sylvester's run in with the green eyed goddess and to know he was this very close was almost mind boggling.

"D.J., that girl is fine." Sylvester shook his head, "but she reminds me of you. A little smart ass,"

DJ grinned, "I was _not_ a smart ass."

"Yeah, okay," Rich said, "you bucked at someone every chance you got."

"Hey man, them dudes deserved it." DJ said, "But on a serious note, I'm glad we're having this chat because word around is that Zeke has his eye on her."

Sylvester couldn't show it on the outside but he felt himself wanting to run to the Mu Gamma Xi house and smack Zeke around like a two bit hooker. He wouldn't appreciate her, he wouldn't love her, he would grow bored with her…

"Sly, you still with us dog?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, so DJ is she single?"

"That's the word on the street," DJ sighed, "April is concerned that she's been too serious and that she needs to just kind of hang out." He shrugged, "I don't know what the concern is but you know April."

Sylvester thought about what he could do about the dilemma before him. Here he had a beautiful girl that was being pursued by a man he didn't exactly care for. And the last thing he wanted was for his courting of this girl to become a one upsmanship between he and Zeke and he knew that's where this would head. If he knew nothing about Zeke he knew he was a competitor. The man wasn't seven time step champion for nothing.

"So," Rich said, "we need all the information we can get so Sly can be on his 'A' game when he come at her."

DJ shrugged, "What do you want to know?"

"Just one thing," Sylvester said.

"And that is?"

"What's her name?"

-

AJ and Iggy sat outside under a tree enjoying the warm Atlanta atmosphere. AJ found herself wanting to sketch more and more since coming to Truth and that wasn't a bad thing either. Besides, when she would have her moments with Iggy, she needed another outlet. She began working on a sketch she began the previous night. This sketch was different, the subject was male and why she couldn't get a distinct face on him she began to sketch a strong neck and broad shoulders.

A shadow loomed over her, she looked up into his eyes and breathed in slowly.

"That's good lil' lady."

AJ sighed inwardly; this was _not_ how she wanted to spend this afternoon. For once she didn't have any chapters to read and any papers to write. She just wanted to sit back and enjoy the sunshine and peek in on that amateur art show later on. If he got her worked up her entire day could be shot.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome." He sat beside her and took the pad, "but I have _got_ to tell you, my eyes are more slanted than this and my head is definitely bigger." To that, AJ had to crack a smile. There was just no getting around it, "Is that a smile lil' lady? Well I have to admit it looks really nice on you."

"Thank you Zuess," she gathered her supplies and waited for him to hand her notepad, "See you around."

He caught her hand as she walked away, "My name is Zeke, Zeke Taylor." He looked at her, "And you are?"

"I'm AJ," she extended her hand, "AJ Palmer."

"A pleasure to meet you AJ," he shook her hand.

"Likewise,"

He licked the full lips of his and then kissed her hand, "I'm sure."

"Don't bet on it," she said.

Zeke felt as if he were making some serious progress now and that maybe he should go in for the kill, especially since now she wasn't snarling at him.

"So now that I know your name AJ," he took her backpack, "Damn girl, what do you have in here, bricks?"

She laughed, "What you got jokes? I was carrying it perfectly find on my own you know?"

"Yeah, but a gentleman always helps a lady when he can."

"Good to know."

"Never mind that," he turned to face her, "how about I get to know some more about you?"

"That would depend,"

"On?"

"On what you want to know,"

"I want to know what makes AJ smile." He stroked the side of her lip.

_Though he would rather know what makes AJ drop her pants. _AJ thought to herself.

"Well I'm going to an art show tonight at a place called Sofie's. Ever heard of it?"

"I know Sofie's."

"So, any interests?"

_Damn, she would pick tonight of all nights. _He thought, _tonight was wolfpack night, the night where the brothers of Mu Gamma Xi act a nutty fool._

"I don't know about tonight," Zeke started. "I kind of have plans."

"No harm, no foul love," she shrugged, "maybe another time."

"Maybe," he handed her backpack, "see you later."

-

Sylvester paced his room for the better part of an hour. April told DJ of AJ's plans to attend the art show at Sofie's. He was concerned that she would think that he was some kind of stalker but on the other hand if they just so happened to be at the same place at the same time, well.

"Sylvester dude, you look sharp." Noel watched as he came downstairs, "Where you going?"

"To see some art," Sylvester grabbed a pair of shades and his jacket. "I'll be back later."

Noel and Rich looked at each other, "New chick."

Sylvester hopped in his 2007 Honda Civic and headed to the gallery. Sofie's was one of the most elite galleries in Atlanta. This girl was serious about his work and he could only thank the Gods that he had taken a few art classes in his day.

The atmosphere in Sofie's was mellow. Instead of bright lights Sofie Rodriguez insisted that art looked best by candle light. Sylvester didn't know if she was right but he had to admit it did create the most romantic atmosphere. The gallery had a brick design on the inside and a fireplace that allowed patrons to sit and talk about art. Sylvester often swore that Sofie did this art museum thing as a hook up spot as well, and she never denied him.

"Sylvester!" Sofie kissed both cheeks, "to what do I owe this honor?" she looked at him, "No, let me guess, sharp suit," she sniffed the air, "Seduction for Men, you're here to meet a woman. Come, I introduce you."

Sylvester smiled, "No, I already have one in mind."

"Well where is she?" Sofie smiled, "no one can resist my charms, I'll have her eating out of your hand in no time."

Sylvester looked around, "I don't see her yet."

"Oh, well when you do, you let me know."

"I will Sofie, I will."

AJ walked into the gallery and took in a breath. The atmosphere was so peaceful. Everyone dressed to perfection, laughing, drinking and the art was awe inspiring. AJ seriously thought she had died and gone to heaven. She was drawn to the picture in the far corner for some reason and she didn't know why. The artist had used water based colors to depict a late night scene. Stars twinkled off the page as the moon over looked an empty yet lush field of emerald grass. On the very side of the river was a diamond tinted river painted in such a way that the viewer felt the river rushing right toward them. The scene gave of such a tranquil feeling until AJ felt herself wanting to curl up and sit under the picture.

"I like this one too," a voice came in her ear. "Don't you love the river?"

She smiled, "Actually it's the best part." She looked up, "Sly right?"

He took her hand and stroked it, "Sylvester actually."

"Sylvester then. You like art?"

"Sofie is a long time friend of the family. I come here often."

AJ found herself impressed, "Wow. That's definitely a rarity."

"Is it now?" Sylvester led away from the painting, "Well I_ am_ a rarity."

AJ smiled, "So I see."

"Do you drink?" he asked as he grabbed a glass of champagne.

"On occasion."

He handed her a flute, "The great thing is you get to keep them."

She took the glass graciously, "Then I am honored."

"So tell me," he walked her around the gallery, "What's your name?"

"AJ,"

He smiled a bit, "And what does AJ stand for?"

"It doesn't really stand for anything per se. My name is Anjali." She explained, "AJ just seemed like a good way to shorten such a complicated name."

"Your name isn't complicated," he shook his head as he stopped in front of another picture. "Sexy as hell maybe, but not complicated." He looked at her, "Do you mind if I call you Anjali?"

AJ was taken aback. No one called her Anjali, not even her family. It was one of those things were growing up back in D.C. that she was teased about. Her mother was Indian and African American and in keeping with her Indian heritage she named her daughter accordingly. Of course, kids in the 'hood didn't understand that so being that her name was so different it was considered 'ghetto'. When April dubbed her AJ, it stuck and that's what people had been calling her ever since.

"Are you sure?" she asked, taking a look at the picture, "No one calls me Anjali."

"All the more reason for me too," he looked in her eyes, "I want to be the rarest person in your life."

AJ felt her heart flutter looking into his eyes. There was no banter between them like between her and Zeke. She didn't question his motives and _that_ scared her. That _was_ rare.

"I think you are."

He sipped his champagne as he looked at her, "Good."

She stopped in front of another piece. The background was completely black, and coming out of the darkness was the face of a black leopard. The piece was extraordinary as it appeared that the cat leaped out at the viewer even if the only thing visible was the cat's face.

"Wow." She whispered.

"You like?" he stood behind her.

"I love."

"Hmm," he studied the piece. To him it wasn't as powerful as the one with the river but he wanted to know why she was so drawn to it. "What do you love about it?"

"It's the power. The animal is exuding such power though there are no limbs, no muscles, not even any tension in the face. I mean the animal isn't snarling or doesn't appear to be growling but it still leaps off the page. That takes amazing talent."

Sylvester looked at her. She was absolutely right; he was stunned that she knew so much about the subject. He had taken classes yes but she didn't use any of the technical terms that he would've used to describe this piece. That showed a great affinity for art.

"You're right. You seem so very entranced by it."

She smiled shyly, "I am."

"Are you going to buy it?"

She shook her head, "Art like this deserves a better display than a bedroom at my uncle's house."

He chuckled at her, "I suppose you're right. What about the river piece?"

"I feel the same. Art should be displayed just like this."

"And how's that?"

She rubbed her slender arms, "Beautifully."

"Funny," he looked at her, "I feel the same way about you."

She looked at him, "I--I don't understand."

"I think that you should be displayed beautifully as well." He looked at her, she wore a simple black tube top with an asymmetrical hem with a pair of black pants that flared at the bottom. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with wispy tendrils in various places. Her hair was held in place by a diamonique clip that glimmered under the light of the candles. But when she spoke, her eyes lit up with delight and that was the sexiest part about her. "Actually, I think you have eyes much like this cat."

She blushed; when most people complimented her eyes they wondered if it was a possibility that she wore contacts. No one ever believed they were really green, especially since ever now and again they were a very strange shade of brown. But, Sylvester seemed so genuine and she had to admit that was having an awesome time with him. And unlike with Zeke who brought fire out of her in full force, he brought out in little spurts of flame.

"Really how's that?"

He turned her toward him, "Your eyes hold such passion when you speak. You're not tensed up, you're cool as a cucumber but I can feel your passion." He smiled, "It's actually quite the turn on."

_You're not kidding,_ she thought to herself.

He took another swig of his drink, "You blush," he stroked her cheek, licks of fire flushed her skin. "That's so cute."

AJ looked at the time, she had to get out of here before things got any hotter than they were at that very moment. "I should go. I have a class tomorrow."

"Can I walk you out?"

"Thank you, but I got it."

"It's late and dark, are you sure."

"I got it," she insisted.

"Okay," he said. "Well, Anjali I had a nice time with you tonight."

"I did too Sylvester. You are very charming sir." _I can't believe I just admitted that._

"So can I see you again?"

"I think I would like that."

She was trembling and he could see it. He wondered if he was making her nervous. He most certainly hoped not. He really dug this girl's style; she was smart, sexy, bright and funny. They had a fabulous night and he just wanted to be with her.

"Good. Here's my cell number," Sylvester handed her a card. "When you get a moment, call me."

She smiled, "I will." And with that she was gone.

Sofie sauntered up to Sylvester, "She's beautiful _m'ijo._"

Sylvester nodded, "Yes, she is." He looked over at Sofie, "I need a favor."

"Anything."

Sylvester smiled, "So glad to hear you say that."


	4. Getting the Job Done

_Author's Corner: I know that Dr. Palmer has a name and that it was shown a few times in the movie but I can't remember it at the moment. When it comes to me I'll edit this chapter. For now, we'll just call him Dr. Palmer, AJ will call him "Unc" and of course April will call him Daddy. Enjoy…_

_Drama and stuff,_

_Torque_

Zeke was tipsy by the time the brothers from Mu Gamma Xi made outside the club. Looking at the cinnamon skinned sweetie looking up at him at the moment he had just about forgotten all about AJ Palmer. The guys made their way to the Gentlemen's Club and the girls were off the hook. He was drunk and now he was horny.

"Baby, you coming home with me?"

She looked up at him from her five foot two inch frame, "You want me to?"

He looked down at her, her breasts were threatening to topple out of her too small shirt at any moment and he was all too curious to find out how she got all of that ass in those jeans she had on.

He stroked her nipple through her shirt, "What do you think?"

"I think that I hope your bed is big enough for the both of us."

Grant, who had his own little chocolate drop on his arm, called over to Zeke, "We hittin' up the telly tonight Z?"

Zeke unlocked his lips from the young dancer. He reached in his pocket unraveling a roll of gold packages, "Hell yes."

-

AJ stared at the card with Sylvester's phone number on it. She hadn't used it nor had she seen him since the night he gave it to her. That was four days ago. Although time to herself is what she convinced her logical self was best, her emotional/hormonal self was beyond the notion that all she needed was her iPod and even her logical self had to admit that while Zeke screamed sex, Sylvester whispered seduction and that in her mind was more dangerous than the former.

She put the number to the side and picked up her Greek Literature book. She didn't have time to be letting her mind wander; even if it was to an incredibly handsome, charming and sophisticated man. She had gotten through a great deal of the assigned chapter when she heard her uncle call from the bottom of the stairs.

"AJ," Dr. Palmer called up stairs, "you have a delivery."

AJ was confused. She wasn't expecting anything from anyone. Maybe it was care package from her mother but not likely. She came down the stairs absolutely baffled, she couldn't think of a single soul he would've sent her something.

"AJ," April said, "you have made someone very happy."

AJ shrugged, she couldn't imagine whom. As hard as she wracked her brain she couldn't think of a single soul who would be likely to send her anything. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw the size of the package her eyes grew to the size of saucers. Who in the world sent her this? And why?

"Well," April pushed her toward the package, "don't just stand there. Open it." Her voice was giddy but AJ still couldn't wrap her mind around it. What in the world? AJ willed her feet to move toward the package but the closer she got the more anxiety she felt. What in the world? She pulled the brown paper wrapping off the package and heard April gasp behind her.

"Oh my God," April whispered. "What in the world? Why would?"

AJ shook her head in disbelief, "I have no clue."

Dr. Palmer grabbed a note off the item, "The way you deserve to be displayed." He read.

"Wow," AJ whispered.

"Daddy, who signed it?"

"Sylvester."

-

April and AJ sat in AJ's room looking at the gift that Sylvester had sent over. It was a picture that had been blown up to portrait size of AJ in front of her favorite piece of work at the show. It was a profile shot and she was looking up at Sylvester as he spoke about the piece. Her hand was behind her ear as if she was pushing a stray piece away from her face. In her other hand there was the very elegant flute half filled with an amber liquid. Her lips were curved in a smile and her whole aura just glowed. Though neither of them was looking at the camera the viewer could easily see the desire between the two.

April was truly amazed by the picture, not because AJ was with a guy, but because she looked so much like a model. April wanted to be wherever this couple was because of the feel of the photograph. The picture was sexy, seductive, romantic and engaging all at the same time.

"This looks like an advertisement." April held the photo up, "It would sell me."

"I wonder when whoever took this picture."

April waved that off, "You know there are always photographers for this sort of thing. But if the owner of this little gallery knew what I knew she might use this picture as an ad for her place. I could see this in Vogue."

AJ pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. April had always sworn she should model since she hit puberty. She would admit, she's about five foot eight inches tall but models should be damn near six feet and should be sure of their sexuality and sensuality. AJ was sure of neither. She really wasn't one hundred percent sure why Zeke and Sylvester were so attracted to her when there were so many other girls prettier and more confident.

"Stop," AJ looked at the picture, "it is nice though, isn't it?"

"Nice isn't the word." April stood with the portrait, "it's fabulous." She began looking around the room holding it up to various spots on the wall, "So let's find somewhere to put it." She bounced around the room excited like she would whenever DJ brought her something nice. AJ was determined not to get to into this. After all, no man comes without an ulterior motive.

-

"Zeke," Grant shook his boy, "Zeke!"

Zeke rubbed his eyes, "What man?"

"We got an issue."

"What?" Zeke could barely see out of his eyes. They refused to open. He was just glad he was in his own bed and the little hoochie from last night was gone so when could finally pry his eyes open he wouldn't have to kick her out.

"It's about AJ Palmer."

Zeke ears perked straight up, he couldn't give another damn if he could see Grant or not but when it came to AJ he was always all ears.

"What about her?" He could hear Grant sigh and he felt the muscles in his face tighten. Just from that he could tell that Grant's news wasn't going to be positive.

"She went to an art show last night,"

Zeke relaxed a little, "I know that. She asked me if I could go but," he smiled, "we had other plans."

Grant nodded, "Right, she went anyway."

Zeke laid back down, "So."

"So, she wasn't the only one we know there."

"Grant, my damn head hurts. Get to the point."

"Sylvester Gordon," Zeke turned over sharply, "that's my point."

"He went with her?"

"Well they didn't arrive together according to my trusty little source," Grant explained, "but I understand that once they did meet up…," he left his sentence to dangle. He knew Zeke and Zeke's mind worked best when his imagination could run away with itself.

"Did he take her home?"

Grant shook his head, "Nah, I understand that he didn't even walk her to her car."

"Well, couldn't have been that important."

"I just wanted to make you aware," Grant walked toward the door.

Oh he was aware alright. And he didn't know what Sylvester had in mind but be damned if it was going down like this. Be got damned! Zeke knew he would have to step his game up when coming to AJ. Not that he was worried about losing AJ to Sylvester, he wasn't Grant, he knew which buttons to push with a woman but if he knew nothing at all he knew not to play with AJ.

-

April took a visit to the Theta Nu Theta house. Usually she was there strictly to see DJ but today she had a different purpose. Today, she was there to see Sylvester.

"April," Rich said as he opened the door wider to permit her entrance, "DJ!"

"I'm not here to see DJ," she said. "Is Sylvester here?"

Rich gave her an odd look, "Sly," he yelled. "You have company."

Sylvester came running downstairs in a pair of basketball shorts and a Sylvester the Cat t-shirt. He was so excited he damn near ran High Yellow down on his way down the stairs. His shock was beyond his imagination to see his friend's girlfriend at the bottom of the steps, especially since he expected her cousin. "April?"

"Yeah," she looked outside to the porch, "is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Um yeah, yeah," he ushered outside as he tried to check his shock. Was she preparing to tell him to leave her cousin alone?

"Look, I'm here to talk about AJ," she said once they were seated on the porch.

"What about her? Is she okay?"

April nodded her head, "Oh yeah, she's fine. It's really more about that picture you sent over."

"What about it?" Sylvester had fought over whether or not to send that picture but she looked so beautiful, he had to.

"Well, it's a stunning picture for one,"

"It is," Sylvester was confused, "I'm sorry April--,"

"I think that that picture is good enough to be in magazines. I wanted to be wherever you two were because you were to engaging. I wanted to be where you were and I wanted to be doing what you were doing." April let out a sigh; AJ was going to kill her. "I think that it was good enough to be an advertisement for wherever you two were."

Sylvester stroked his chin, "I think I know what you're getting at," he said. "But I have to wonder how _she _is going to feel about this."

April looked at Sylvester, "You let me deal with that. Put this in to the works."

Sylvester pulled out that cell phone, "Sofie? Sylvester. I have a very," he looked at April briefly, "interesting business proposal for you."

DJ watched as April and Sylvester plotted whatever it is they were plotting. He knew it had something to do with AJ but he wasn't going to pry. She would tell him when she was ready. April was always trying to get someone to reach their full potential, he had done it with him and while he didn't like to think about it, he was sure she'd done it with Grant. That was after, just apart of who she was.

"What you think they are out there talking about?" Rich asked.

DJ shook his head, "I don't know." He looked at his friend, "but I'm almost positive it has something to AJ."

"Is that her cousin?"

DJ nodded, "Yep."

April stood up and shook Sylvester's hand, "A pleasure to have done business with you sir."

He shook her hand, "Same here."

"Good." She walked inside, "I'll go see DJ now."

-

If she didn't like anything about Zeke she had to admire his persistence. He carried her books for her and brought her bottled waters when he caught her sitting under her favorite tree. He asked her small questions, trying to get inside of her mind.

He picked up her iPod paying noticeable attention to where she had _Iggy_ engraved at the bottom, "Why did you name your iPod?"

She shrugged, "I think all the men in my life should be called by name, don't you?"

Zeke looked at her, "Are you telling me that you consider an inanimate object to be a more suitable companion than a human?"

AJ looked him straight in the eye, "Iggy has never once hurt me, so yes."

Zeke nodded, _so you've been hurt. Well let's see what I can get on that?_

"Tell me what your last boyfriend was like. Did he hurt you?"

AJ closed her eyes against the painful memory. She and Stephen were supposed to be forever. She met him at Howard University. He was a senior while she was freshman. She was surprised her GPA stayed as high as it did considering all the hanging out they did. Her world came crashing down painfully when she decided to bring him dinner as a surprise.

"_Are we still hanging out tonight honey?"_

"_No," Stephen wheezed, "I don't feel well honey. My chest hurts so badly."_

"_Your asthma acting up again?"_

"_Yeah," he coughed._

"_Oh, poor baby," she sympathized. "Anything I can do?"_

"_No. I'm just going to get some rest."_

So being the ever thoughtful girlfriend, AJ swung past the pharmacy to pick up some ginger ale, his inhaler which she had put in a day ago before swinging past a Chinese restaurant to pick up his favorite, Szechuan beef. When she walked up to his dorm room she noticed the guys were staring at her funny. She figured they knew Stephen was sick and they couldn't fathom why she would come visit him at a time like that.

When she entered his bedroom it was an entirely different story. Perched on his solar plexus was a curvaceous blonde easing steadily up his body while he moaned.

_AJ immediately dropped everything in her hands. _

"_AJ," he gasped unseating the blonde from his chest. "Baby let me--,"_

_AJ held up a hand to stop him, "No need," she said. "I guess now I see why your chest hurts so much," she said turning to leave._

He chased her through the hall and down the stairs. She wouldn't face him, she couldn't let him see her tears. But when he finally whirled her to face him she socked him in the jaw.

"_You bastard." She whispered, "How could you? I came to take care of you." She slapped him again, "How could you?"_

_He caught her hand as she geared up to swing again, "AJ stop it!"_

"_I loved you," she said softly. She looked up and hit him again. "I loved you." She slapped him again. "I loved you." She continued to hit him until one of his dorm mates pulled her back from him. "You bastard." she spat at him._

"_Come on now babe," he smirked as wiped the blood from his lip. He watched as the anger literally shot from her eyes. She was a nice girl and everything but he wasn't going to marry her or anything. "You couldn't have expected this to last forever."_

AJ shrugged, "He wasn't anything special. We just used to hang out and then he graduated. I knew it wouldn't last."

Zeke nodded but he knew she was lying through every sparkling white tooth in that mouth of hers.

"Have you ever let anyone hurt you?"

AJ poked out her lip as she shook her head, "Nope, not once."

Now Zeke really knew she was lying.

April walked up to Zeke and AJ, "AJ,"

Zeke sighed; he was not ready for her to see them together. "April,"

"Zeke," she didn't even look in his direction. "AJ, I didn't mean to interrupt you all but you just got a call at the house."

"Who was so important you had to come all the way here to fine me."

"Do you know a young woman named Sofie Rodriguez?"

AJ was stunned beyond speech yet again, yeah she had heard of the woman but no she didn't know her.

"Why would she call me?"

"Because she saw that picture,"

"What picture?"

"The picture of you and Sylvester." April said exasperated. "I think she wants to offer you a job."

AJ's eyes grew to the size of UFO's at that point, "April, are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. She wants you at the gallery again tonight. She says you can bring 3 guests."

AJ jumped up without a second thought throwing her arms around April, "Oh my God." she clamored.

Zeke watched as the two girls made plans forgetting that he was even on the planet much less a foot from them. He cleared his throat, alerting AJ that she had obviously forgotten something.

"Um April, give me a minute, and then we have to go get dressed."

April walked away giving Zeke a look. It wasn't a disapproving look but it damned sight wasn't a welcome to Thanksgiving look either. He sighed, this was not going well.

"So," He said to AJ.

"So I guess I'll have to get ready." She looked right into his eyes.

Zeke thought he had died and gone the wrong damned way, did she just not invite him?

"I guess,"

"Oh," she said turning around, "one more thing."

Zeke smiled, he knew he wasn't losing his touch, "Yeah?"

"Any idea where I can find Sylvester Gordon?"


	5. Sylvester's Promise

Of all the things to have slide down his throat, Zeke would have to say that pride was by far the most unappealing. Pride was a nasty thing with a bitter taste but Zeke felt himself swallowing it. How dare she? Did she just look him in his face and ask where she could find his all time rival? It was the first time he could honestly say he felt justified in wanting to slap the holy hell out of a female. He was sorry but it was not Sylvester carrying her books, bringing her water and being an all around friend. What in the hell was he doing wrong?

"No, he and I don't run in the same circles."

It wasn't what he said so much as _how_ he said it that made AJ arch her brow, "Really?"

"No," he said. He looked at her like he could smack her.

If AJ did nothing at all, she played devil's advocate and she played it well. She just really wanted to know why he looked at her with such disdain when it came to Sylvester, and it was _not_ just because she mentioned another man.

"Why?"

He looked at her harder. It was so obvious that she didn't know, "Didn't Sylvester tell you?"

AJ shook her head. She felt a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. Here it comes; the dreaded moment when she would find out that Sylvester had a girlfriend, fiancée or worse, a wife.

"Tell me what?"

He sighed a bit, "He's the president of Theta Nu Theta."

AJ cocked her head to the side; that was supposed to mean something to her? What in the hell did that have to do with anything? _This I __**need**__ to hear._

"Theta Nu and Mu Gamma do _not_ get along."

"Oh really, what'd they do to you?"

Zeke thought about it, he couldn't really remember why it was their frats was at war but he knew this, a wolf and a snake just do not make good friends in the wild.

"Nothing really,"

"Oh? So what do you have against them?"

Zeke shrugged, "We are rivals."

"Okay," AJ drew out the world. There had to be more to it than that. He was not going to sit there and tell her an entire fraternity hated another fraternity based on the fact that they were rivals. AJ didn't play that type of foolishness. Growing up in the hood she saw enough of her young black brothers go down because of some rival gang bullshit. You want to be step rivals? Cool. You want to be competitors? She was all for that but you keep that kind of shit on the stage. Be rivals when in competition but out here in the street, you have brother's back, regardless.

Zeke studied the range of emotions that crossed her face; she just didn't understand how things work in the fraternity/sorority world. You had your frat brothers and there was no crossing them. He would be the first to admit that Sylvester was a cool dude and he had nothing against him besides the fact that he wore orange and black vs. red and gold but it be's that way sometimes.

"You don't get it," Zeke shook his head.

"You're right." She agreed, "I don't get it." She shook her head, "I don't get how when you get a group of brothers together they can never be united. No," she drew the word out again. "They always have to be in competition to see who has the bigger dick!" she looked at Zeke, "So tell me, whose is bigger?"

"Hey now," Zeke's brows drew together. "You watch your mouth. You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Whatever," she waved him off, "I thought you were more mature than that."

"I am mature," he shot back.

"Well that is some seriously immature shit you're on right now." She turned to walk toward her cousin.

"AJ!"

"I'll see you later Zeke," she called over her shoulder. She was _not _in the mood for this shit. In her eyes he had no argument. It wasn't about whether or not he _knew_ where she could find Sylvester, the fact of the matter was that even if he did, he wouldn't have told her because 'they are rivals'.

"What's going on there?" April asked nodding her head back in Zeke's direction.

AJ shook her head; in truth she was a little sad. In her heart she liked Zeke; he was a cool guy in his own little macho, me-Tarzan sort of way. But she couldn't shake off the fact that he hung out with Grant and with _that_ she had to be really, _really_ careful with. They said birds of a feather flock together. She sighed, "Nothing."

"Uh huh that sure didn't look like nothing."

"Trust me, nothing." AJ kept walking.

April nodded her head. "So, besides me, who are you going to invite?"

"You can bring DJ," AJ said absent-mindedly. She was not at all focused on what was happening at the moment. Perhaps asking Zeke about Sylvester wasn't the best of ideas but Zeke had to know they were nothing but friends. She didn't want to be but she was sexually attracted to Zeke, but in all, they really didn't have anything in common. Sad, but true.

And just what _was_ Sylvester's story? Here she had this great looking guy, patient, a complete gentleman, smart, bright, funny and not to mention sexy as all hell and _no _one had snatched him up? In this day and time when women were all about status and how they could get the best looking man that was going to make the most money when they graduated something had to give as to why Sylvester was still walking around here single. And AJ was determined that she was going to find out what.

"April, how can I find Sylvester?"

April rolled her eyes and pulled AJ's cell phone off her hip, "Here's an idea. Call him."

-

"Sylvester!" DJ called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming." Sylvester looked at himself in the mirror once more. He would be a damned lie if he said he was nervous. He wanted to wear something appropriate for the magnitude of this occasion but the last thing he wanted was for AJ to feel like he was being flashy.

"We're going to be late Sly," DJ called again.

Sylvester shook his head from where he stood in the mirror. DJ was never late when it came to April, not that he could blame him. After looking at and spending time with Anjali he didn't want to be later for either.

Sylvester finally came down the stairs in a pair of black slacks, a black dress shirt and matching shoes. He looked at DJ who looked just as sharp in an olive green dress shirt and a pair of black slacks.

"Finally!" DJ said, "Let's go before April thinks this is _my_ fault."

Sylvester smirked, "I'll drive."

Sylvester drove the thirty minutes to _Sofie's_ in nervous anticipation. He couldn't believe that Sofie had taken him up on his offer and what's more that she wanted him to be involved. They were going to the poster couple for _Sofie's_. He just hoped that AJ would go for it because for an Art major it would be an awesome opportunity.

"Sly, relax." DJ watched how tightly Sylvester gripped the wheel. "Any tighter and you're going to leave an imprint."

Sylvester smiled, he was glad DJ was with him; otherwise he didn't know where he'd be. Probably run off the road somewhere knowing him.

"You nervous?" DJ asked.

"A little," Sylvester sighed, "Weren't you ever this way with April?"

DJ shook his head with a goofy grin, "Nope. I started off as her friend, so there were no real nervous first dates and all that."

Sylvester wished there was some way he could've taken that approach with AJ but when he saw her there was nothing about it that said he wanted her just her friend. Though he wanted to get to know her in such a way that he felt she could tell him everything like she would a friend he also wanted to get to know her in such a way that she would _show_ him everything, like a lover.

-

Upon entering _Sofie's_ Sylvester had to fight not to stop dead in his tracks, he also had to keep from hyperventilating. AJ looked as if she belonged right where she was. She wore a pinstripe suit with a matching hat. The hat was tilted over her left eye and her hair was pulled in a ponytail over her right shoulder and held in place with a clip. She wore a neck tie detail necklace and though there was no shirt under her jacket, the jacket was cut just low enough to show the lace detail of her push up bra. Even with all that the sexiest part of AJ's outfit was the black and white four inch saddle shoe stiletto pump. Sylvester found himself trying to fight the hardening in his pants.

"Anjali," he kissed her cheek. "You look stunning."

DJ and April looked at one another, "Anjali?" April asked.

"What?" AJ asked.

April gave her a knowing look, "Never mind."

AJ smiled. She knew that look. That's the look that meant she would hear it once she got home. There was no time for that now thank the heavens but she would not be looking forward to answering a bunch of questions later.

Sylvester turned to AJ, "Let's go look for Sofie, shall we?"

AJ looked to April, "You two go ahead," April said, "DJ and I are just going to mingle."

Sylvester nodded in response and led the way to finding Sofie but AJ really, really wished April hadn't said that. As they walked it gave AJ a chance to really look at Sylvester, _really_ look at him. His slacks encased his beautifully massive thighs and that perfectly rounded ass of his. She noticed that he had left two buttons on his shirt undone showing off just a peek of that well defined chest. AJ felt her mouth water, God she wanted to bite him. A hard working, dedicated student she was, a fool she was not and just because she chose to put her work before all else and not run around campus like a horny teenager didn't mean she was anybody's virgin. Just make sure the record is clear.

"What?" he asked her.

AJ immediately snapped out of her x-rated fantasy, "Hmm?"

"You're staring." He wiped the side of her mouth, "and drooling."

She laughed, "I am so _not _drooling."

He lifted her hand and spun her as she walked, "Hell, I am."

AJ felt a heat creep from the pit of her belly up her spine, through her shoulders before finally shooting up her neck and heating her face. She thought about the difference between Zeke and Sylvester. While she wouldn't mind Zeke sexually she thought that he would be a real pain in the ass relationship wise and Sylvester, what could she say? _**DAMN**_!!!

"Well that's not very polite in the presence of a lady," said a thick Latin accent. "Sylvester, you were raised better than that." She kissed his cheeks.

"Sofie," he kissed her back, "you look fabulous as always."

And AJ had to admit, this sister was all of that!! She had tanned skin but her eyes were a fierce blue. Her honey blonde hair was gelled back in a bun at the nape of her neck and she wore an nude garb that was strategically decorated with diamonique gems. Yes, sister girl was off the damned hook!!

"And who is _this_ beautiful young lady?" Sofie looked at the young girl before her, her sense of fashion was unparalleled for someone of her age. She looked like something off the red carpet and though she would say it was tacky on someone else it looked striking on her.

AJ reached for her hand, "AJ."

Sofie shooed off her hand and kissed both cheeks, "Your costume choice is stunning. So tell me," she looked at her, "do you know why you are here?"

"Not really,"

"Well AJ," she looked at the girl, AJ was so inappropriate for a girl like her. She needed a name as noticeable as she was, "first of all. Tell me, does AJ stand for something?"

"Well my name is Anjali, it just seemed like AJ was the best way to shorten it."

Sofie nodded, _Anjali. _She loved it. It was as exotic as the girl standing before her, "Yes, Anjali suits you so much better. Well Anjali," she floated through the room and picked a champagne glass off of a tray, "care for a drink?"

Sylvester picked two glasses for them, "Here you go _inamorata_," he bent down to whisper in her ear, he could smell the intoxicating fragrance on her neck, "relax."

His hot breath on her ear would make her do anything but relax, she felt her gut clench and she shivered involuntarily. She looked at him and he had the sexiest smirk on his face, _oh…my…God_.

Sofie smiled watching the two together. She wanted Sylvester to have a good woman in his life after being off the market after his last girlfriend slept with another man. "The reason why you are here is because of that beautiful picture that you and my Sylvester took."

AJ looked to Sylvester, "What about it?"

"It was absolutely stunning," Sofie began, "I want it."

AJ shrugged, "Be my guest."

Sofie smiled, "I want _you_." She looked at Sylvester, "_both_ of you."

AJ's head was swimming; she couldn't believe that this woman was asking. "To do what?"

"To be my models. I want you to be the poster children for _Sofie's_." She smiled, "You and Sylvester compliment each other extremely well and it would my privilege if you'd model for me."

AJ smiled, "I accept." She looked at Sylvester, "What about you?"

"What, are you kidding?" Sylvester asked, "Miss being in a photo shoot with you?"

"Good," Sofie asked, "Enjoy the party and my assistant will make arrangements with you two on Monday." She sashayed away from them.

AJ was floating on a cloud, she so could not believe it. She looked at Sylvester, she knew he had something to do with this, "You did this, didn't you?"

He smiled bashfully, "I might've made a call."

She wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you. It's the sweetest thing you could've done."

"You're welcome, _inamorata_."

"By the way, what does that mean?"

"It's Italian, it means, lover or woman that is loved."

AJ's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that he would be so bold as to call her that, even if he didn't mean it.

"Do you mean that?"

He kissed her hand, "Look AJ, I don't want to scare you but I think about you so much, I want to be near you all the time. I want to learn everything about you,"

AJ was floored. She promised herself she wouldn't get involved with another that deeply after Stephen betrayed her trust but as she looked at Sylvester, and just past him at April and DJ she decided that she missed having someone special in her life. It had been well over a year since she and Stephen broke up and that emotional/hormonal part of her thought that maybe it was time to try again but her logical side knew she would be damned if she would be hurt again

"Sylvester,"

Sylvester knew that look anywhere, it was the look of a woman that had been hurt and would make every man thereafter and even herself pay for another's mistake, "AJ please." He said, "I want to be with you, yes and if you don't feel the same I'll be cool with that. But don't make me pay for another man's idiocy."

AJ felt tears prickle behind her eyes, fear was only supposed to be a four letter word, not an ugly emotion that would block this wonderful man from her heart.

"Will you promise to be gentle with me? To never hurt me? To let me take this as slow as I want?"

"AJ I promise all of that and more." AJ bit her lip, "AJ, you okay?"

She pressed her finger to his lips, "I thought we agreed that you would call me Anjali?" and with that she pressed her lips to his and prayed she was making the right choice.


	6. Interference

AJ's heart raced out of control. Her breathing sped up and her head was spinning. Hot tears spilled from her eyes and she felt herself begin to cry. Her breath shortened significantly, the first logical voice in her head was she was going to die.

"AJ?" April approached her cousin slowly, "AJ!"

AJ continued to hiccup through her tears. She was in such disarray that she couldn't get a hold of herself. She had never felt this out of control and helpless before in her life.

"AJ what's wrong?"

"I can't believe I could be so irresponsible," AJ wailed.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," April was growing more and more concerned by the second.

AJ wiped the tears with the back of her hand trying in vain to keep her self from from about going bonkers. She never did anything like this, not with him.

AJ could barely speak as she was choked up with sobs, "its Iggy."

April grabbed AJ by her face in an attempt to steady her, "Who is Iggy?"

"He's—he's my iPod,"

"What about it, AJ?"

"Not it," she sniffled, "him."

"Okay," April said not wanting to upset her any further, "what about him?"

"He's missing,"

-

Zeke studied the slight sunset orange gadget on his bed. The girl was serious about her music if nothing else. She had well over two thousand songs programmed into this thing. She was in such a hurry to get away from him that she didn't even realize that she had dropped him but it did give Zeke awesome leverage, first of all he knew she would want it back. Secondly, just by looking at her music choices and seeing how she strategically placed them into different playlists that she so cleverly named gave him an intimate look into this person he knew solely as AJ.

Grant walked into Zeke's room, knocking as he opened the door. "Z, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah," Zeke pushed the small device under his pillow, "What's up?"

"What's up with you and AJ?"

Zeke sighed hard, it was definitely not going the way he had planned but he had to admit with the new card the heaven's bestowed on him it might be going better sooner than later.

Zeke shrugged, "Nothing."

"Okay, let me ask you this. What's going on between her and Sylvester?"

Zeke shrugged, "I don't know. I ain't in that girl's business like that."

Zeke had to play it cool in the light of Grant but secretly he was dying to know what Sylvester was doing with his girl. Yes, _his_ girl. He would be damned if she would go the route of her cousin and be with a Theta. Mu Gamma Xi had the largest alumni network in the South; he would have her rolling in a way that she deserved to be rolling. Sylvester couldn't have her draped in diamonds while driving her own E-class Mercedes on her way to this function or that. Zeke almost growled in frustration, what the fuck did she see in Sylvester?!

Grant showed him a picture, "Well perhaps you should start getting in that girl's business."

Zeke took the picture from Grant to get a better look. It was the same picture that Sylvester had sent to AJ. Oh, this did it.

"When was this?" Zeke asked as casually as he could.

"When doesn't matter, the question is why? Why are people snapping pictures at an Art show?"

Zeke shrugged, "Don't they always?"

"When they are looking for fresh faces, yes."

Zeke grabbed his head, "Look Grant, why are you talking in circles? What does this have to do with anything?"

Grant set next to Zeke on his bed, "I know the person that snapped this picture. She's a little shorty that took a photography class with Easy."

Zeke was becoming more and more interested as the tale went on, "Okay?"

"Okay and she was there again last night, she hears April and," Grant paused, even to mention that man's name even after all this time still made him sick to his stomach, "_him _talking about the new opportunity that AJ and Sylvester have to model for the woman that owns the gallery."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, so you can just imagine they are getting all kinds of tight."

That is _not_ what he wanted to hear at the moment. He knew of _Sofie's _and while it was an illustrious art gallery in Atlanta he also knew it was all but a brothel, leaving rich men to hook up with women, he knew. He hooked up with many an art student through that gallery. If she was going to pose with Sylvester he could only imagine what kind of provocative position they could be placed in.

"So what am I supposed to do about this?"

"Lucky for you," he walked outside the door and ushered in a third party, "I have someone who wants to help."

"Hello Zeke," said a voice.

Zeke looked up, "Hello Dr. Palmer."

-

AJ was absolutely no good in school that day. She felt as if there was a body part missing. Iggy was an intricate part of her life and without him she felt lost and incomplete. Her last professor couldn't dismiss the class fast enough for her to get back under her tree. What the hell was she supposed to do without Iggy?

"What's the matter _inamorata_?" she felt his weight as he sat down beside her.

She shook her head; she knew he would think her immature for getting so bent out of shape about something so trivial. It wasn't that it was trivial but Iggy helped her to relax her nerves and settle her thoughts. She really didn't know what she was going to do.

"Nothing," she wiped her nose as she sniffled. "It's silly."

Sylvester took a good look at her and honestly it sure as hell didn't _look_ like nothing, "So? Tell me anyway,"

"I lost--," she hiccupped just thinking it, "I lost Iggy."

He didn't know who the hell Iggy was but if she was this upset he was determined he would help her find him. He stood up and took her hand, "Well let's see if we can't find Iggy, shall we?" he was grateful when she took his hand and stood. "So tell me, who is this Iggy?"

"He's her iPod," Zeke told him. He turned to AJ, "Missing something?"

Before she could give it a rational thought she ran up and threw her arms around Zeke. She hit him with such force that she knocked him to the ground. She kissed his face twice, "Thank you. Thank you,"

"You're welcome lil' lady." He got to his feet shooting Sylvester a triumphant look, "You make me ashamed of myself." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"How so?"

"I played football," he huffed. "You should've never been able to tackle me like that."

"Whatever," she looked at the small gadget, "Where did you find him?"

"Well you were in such a rush to find Sylvester yesterday until you didn't realize that you dropped him."

AJ shook her head, "I can't believe that I was so careless."

"Well don't worry about it," he patted her arm. "The important thing is you got him back." He looked over at Sylvester, "You guys have a good afternoon." He turned to go.

AJ felt that she was stiffing him after all; he did return a huge part of her life, "Zeke,"

"Yeah lil' lady?"

She couldn't think of anything to say, looking into those eyes she could see right through him and him returning Iggy wasn't all about him being helpful. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He was just a little too comfortable with Sylvester and a little too cocky about having found Iggy. She looked at his eyes again; he looked as if he were up to something.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it." He looked past her to Sylvester, "See you tomorrow."

"See you." AJ watched Zeke walk away, she couldn't put her finger on it but she was so uneasy about him having such an intimate part of her.

"I didn't know you knew Zeke," Sylvester knew he had better tread lightly. He didn't want to start off telling her who she could and couldn't be friends with but he didn't trust Zeke any further than he could throw him. And they were about the same size.

AJ nodded her head soundlessly, "We're cool." She looked up at Sylvester, "you don't have a problem with that, do you?" She wasn't getting rowdy, it was genuine question. She didn't want his immaturity to ruin the little thing they had going.

Sylvester shrugged, "I can't pretend I'm cool with the man. But that's _my_ thing, if you think he's a cool dude," he shrugged again. "I say have at it."

AJ smiled, "I understand that you are the president of Theta Nu Theta. I didn't know that."

Sylvester smiled, "Yeah."

"That's cool, I've been asking about you all. You guys do a lot for the community."

"Yeah, we're going to volunteer at the youth center tomorrow, want to come?"

AJ smiled, "I would love to."

-

Angela Palmer thought she would go through the roof. Modeling? Her daughter, be some two bit tramp of a model? She didn't think so! That was _not_ the reason she had sent AJ down there. She was supposed to be influenced by April and her brother in law, William and hopefully understand that she was going to need a man in this world. She was supposed to come home in a year or two with a cultured man on her arm, not be pinned up in some art gallery.

"William, you have to do something."

"Angela, relax. I have a brilliant young man in mind that I think would be really good for AJ. He's a Mu Gamma."

"Good," Angela smoothed a loose hair back from her face. "I don't want this to take place William."

"I know Angela, but just a warning; I can't exactly forbid her to do this."

Angela's green eyes narrowed, "But I can."

"Actually you can't. She _is_ an adult."

"_I_ don't care." Angela seethed. "Now even if I have to get on a plane to Atlanta and handle this myself I will not have this."

"You are going to serve to push AJ away from you," William sighed, "I tried to get involved in April's life and it almost cost me my relationship with my daughter. I would suggest you be careful."

"AJ is _my_ daughter William," Angela said, "and she'll do as _I _ask."

"Just like when you asked her to drop her Art major?"

"She's still an Art major?" Angela was incredulous.

"Uh yeah," William rubbed his forehead, "Look, I'll do what I can."

"See that you do." Angela hung up the phone.

AJ knocked on the door to his office, "Uncle William?"

"Come in AJ," he said, "have a seat."

AJ sat on the lush couch in his office, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you about how school is going. Are you enjoying your classes?"

"Immensely so."

"Good, making any friends?"

AJ was immediately on her guard. She knew where this was going; seldom did anything get past Dr. Palmer. She knew that she was hanging with the Theta president.

"A few," she looked at the time, "I'm going to have to cut this short Uncle William. I'm going to be late."

"Go ahead dear," he waved her off.

_What the hell am I going to do about her and Sylvester Gordon?!_


	7. Be Daring

After seeing Sylvester interact with the young boys of the youth center AJ was certain she was in…well infatuated with him. And now, after watching how he handled the _extremely_ provocative photo shoot she had never been more turned on than right at that moment.

The photo shoot was enticing at best and erotic at worst. The photographer started off with shots of AJ in a racy and daring red dress. The dress was backless with a strap of fabric that just barely covered her ample bust. It draped all the way down to her waist, the skirt continued to her feet and had a split that ran the length of her right leg. Sylvester wore an opened dress shirt with a pair of black slacks. When it came time for the two to pose together AJ felt her risqué side take over. She found her self taking a lot of face to face shots. She was all over Sylvester like white on rice; needless to say that both were fiercely aroused at the end.

After that, Sylvester and AJ were practically joined at the hip. No one saw one without the other, and though they hadn't made it official no one could deny that they were indeed an item.

Zeke had never been the jealous type, he never had to be. To him, quote, 'pussy comes naturally'. Even so, when Zeke wanted a woman, there was never really a whole lot of hesitation on her part. He had gotten women to leave boyfriends, fiancé's, once even a husband for what he was toting. So that got him to thinking.

_What the fuck is up with AJ?_

-

Three months had passed since the photo shoot and since then Sylvester and AJ had had more fun than they could ever recall having. They had dinner, went to the Rep Yo' City battles and once, she took him salsa dancing. Neither knew whether or not the other was ready to make anything official and neither was going to approach the subject. They were content in being what they were…whatever that was.

"AJ," Dr. Palmer called, "telephone."

"Thank you Uncle William," she called back. "I have it. Hello?"

"Anjali?" the thick Latin accent flowed through the phone, "its Sofie Rodriguez."

"Yes ma'am, hello. How are you?"

"Hello dear. I am well thank you, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. What can I do for you?"

"Well, it's not so much what you can do for me as it is what _I _can do for _you._"

"I don't follow," AJ was confused.

"Well I'm calling because I wanted to tell you that a very renowned magazine has picked up the ad for _Sofie's_."

AJ could feel her pulse race and though she tried to hide it she knew that Sofie would pick up on it.

"Really? Which one?"

"I think they would rather tell you themselves, since you and guests of your choosing have been cordially invited to their headquarters in New York."

AJ actually squeaked at the point, "New York? New York, New York? As in the Big Apple New York?"

Sofie fought not to laugh at the other end. It was always endearing to hear a young lady get excited about such things.

"Why yes darling," she drawled, "unless of course you know of another New York."

"No ma'am." AJ tried to control her excitement long enough to get through the phone call professionally, "how many guests are we talking?"

"Standard is about three," Sofie looked down at her notes. "I can make the arrangements. So I know I can add Sylvester to the list, but who else would you like to invite?"

AJ was in shock, so much so that she could barely get her thoughts together, "My cousin April and a guest."

"Very well then." she paused before asking her next question. She didn't after all want to create any false hope in this child but she saw an astounding amount of talent. "Tell me Anjali, have you ever thought of modeling on a professional basis?"

AJ fought not to scream in the woman's ear, "I have thought about it," she said cautiously, "But I must tell you that my education is _extremely_ important to me. It and it alone is the sole reason that I moved to Atlanta."

"Ah yes," Sofie was impressed. She had met one too many young women that would throw education by the wayside in exchange for potential fortune. "good. Must get the education."

"Yes ma'am, but if it wouldn't interfere with my schooling, such as when Sylvester and I posed for your gallery, I wouldn't mind."

"Good then," she said, "and might I add that if you are as impressive there as you were here I couldn't see why they wouldn't want to shot you again."

AJ was turning purple fighting the urge to scream, "Yes ma'am, and when would they like us to be in New York?"

Sofie smiled at Sylvester, "I have Sylvester here. I'll give him all information and then he can pass it along to you, good?"

"Very well," if AJ didn't get off of this phone and quickly she was going to explode, she was sure of it. "And thank you again Ms. Rodriguez."

"No, no Anjali, thank you. And call me Sofie," she disconnected the phone.

AJ then fell back on her bed kicking and screamed into her pillow. She was going to New York; there was a magazine in New York that was interested in her. April was right; maybe she could be good enough to model.

"AJ?" Dr. Palmer came into her room. "AJ, what's going on?"

"Uncle William," AJ panted, "I have just been invited to New York."

"For what? When?"

"There's a magazine interested in those pictures I took a few months ago."

Dr. Palmer felt his stomach sink into his knees, "AJ, about that,"

"I know what you're going to say Uncle William," she said cutting him off, "this is _not_ going to interfere with my education. I'm a smart girl; I know you need a degree to do anything in this world. Even model."

He took a breath, "Yes, but is modeling really what you want to do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I really like drawing and photography, but modeling is art too. And I wouldn't do anything distasteful so I can't see what the harm is."

Actually neither did he but he knew Angela would have the mother of all bitch fits, "I just want to make sure that no one is coaxing you into this."

She shook her head, "not a soul."

"Good," he sat in a chair in her room, "AJ I want to talk to you about Zeke Taylor."

"What about him?"

"Do you know him?"

"I know _of_ him."

"Good. He's a fine young man and I would like to introduce you two."

AJ rolled her eyes, "Uncle William, we've been introduced."

William's eyes brightened, "You have?"

AJ nodded, "Indeed."

"And?"

AJ looked confused, "And what?"

"And what do you think?"

"Honestly?" William nodded his head, "I think he's spoiled and arrogant. He's so used to getting his way that I don't even thinks he realize how much of a brat he acts like when he doesn't get it." AJ shrugged, "he's a cool dude to hang out with but I don't think he's boyfriend material. Not for me anyway, he's looking for a trophy."

"Is that what you think?" William was appalled, "That boy carries a 3.9 GPA."

AJ clapped sarcastically, "well whoop-dee-doo."

"You watch your tone young lady," William warned, "he's in a great program, pledged a great fraternity and on top of that he's in a great position for a high paying job."

"And that means what to me Uncle William?" AJ was becoming perturbed.

"It means that you will have a solid future when you graduate."

"Oh yes," AJ rolled her eyes, "a future so solid that I wouldn't be able to obtain on my own."

"That's now what I'm talking about AJ," William went on. "It's just that he's in a great position to be able to take care of you."

"I don't care what he can do to take care of me. Did it ever occur to you that maybe just maybe we young females can take of ourselves?"

"It's just not a bad idea in this day and age to have a good man in her life."

"I do,"

William looked surprised, "What?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"And who might that be?" William asked the question with such disdain that it made AJ flinch a bit, "Sylvester?"

"Is that going to be an issue?" AJ asked a bit of bite in her voice.

"No," William could see the fire in his niece's eyes and in all honesty he could see why. He really was out of line here but with April dating that other Theta boy; he just wanted to see one of these girls make a decent choice for their future. "I'm just saying it wouldn't be a bad idea to weigh your options."

"I know that Uncle William, and trust me, I have."

He kissed her forehead, "Have fun in New York."

"I will."

-

When Sofie said they were going to see renowned magazine, she wasn't lying. AJ walked up to the headquarters of _Elle_ magazine and fought to keep her mouth closed for her jaw kept falling open. She and Sylvester stood outside the door of the colossal building for a minute.

"Are you going to be okay, _inamorata_?"

AJ smiled, the last thing she was going to be was okay. She was meeting with the who's who of women's fashion and entertainment. She looked down at her slim jeans and Jimmy Choo stiletto sandal and suddenly felt extremely underdressed.

"You look fine," Sylvester said. Sofie had gone through and picked out a wardrobe for the three days and two nights they would be in New York. It would seem that Sofie had an immense amount of faith in AJ and Sylvester couldn't say that he blamed her one bit.

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna be right down here when you get out."

AJ just nodded as she headed up the elevator. In all honesty she was probably as nervous as she'd ever been. She couldn't believe she was meeting with the editor-in-chief of _Elle_ magazine. This was every potential model's dream and she was getting the opportunity because some nosy photographer just so happened to have snapped a picture at the right moment. Wow.

She met with Roberta Myers, an average height woman with a regal look and a strong stare. At first AJ was nervous to look the woman in the eye but as the meeting went on she realized that don't Roberta's look was stern, she was actually quite kind.

Roberta took one look at the toffee colored beauty and was quickly struck by her natural beauty. Unlike many of the other girls that come to see her she wore little make up. She wasn't in here dressed as if she were going to prom. She was young, fresh faced and beautiful.

"Well, I'm Angeeli," Roberta looked up kind of unsure, "Am I saying that right?"

"_An-jah-lee_," AJ pronounced the name for her, "Most people call me AJ."

"Okay, well AJ," she handed AJ a magazine, "I just thought you might want to see your ad."

Truth be told, and no disrespect to this great woman but AJ did _not_ want to see this add in her presence for fear she would make an absolute fool of herself. Roberta must've understood.

"Take it; show it to your counterpart." Roberta stood, "we'll be in touch."

"Thank you," AJ stood and shook her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting with you."

"Likewise."

-

Later that night as she and Sylvester was sitting up in his hotel room she decided to show him the two page spread they had been featured in. it would be her first time seeing as well and she couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather share this moment with.

"Well let's see it," Sylvester's eyes lit up like a child at Christmas.

AJ flipped through the book finally landing on the spread. She made a little gasp as she stared at a woman that someone claimed was her but couldn't have possibly been. The first part of the ad was the picture that AJ had become so fond of, the one of her and Sylvester seemingly enjoying good art and conversation. The caption read across the page: Be Conservative…then the other picture was of Sylvester standing at his full height his black shirt open while AJ was squatting down, running her hands down his chest. Her head was swung toward the camera and she had a sexy smile on her face. That caption read: Be Daring. And across both pictures read: Be it at _Sofie's_.

"Wow," Sylvester said.

"Ditto."

Sylvester was so turned on by AJ's pictures that gentleman behavior be damned, "AJ, you feel like being daring now?"


	8. Lesson in Intimacy

_Author's corner: This story got an 'M' rating for a reason. This chapter contains sexual content…not strong but sexual nonetheless. It's time for Sylvester and AJ to take it to another level._

_Fits and giggles,_

_Torque _

"What's the matter Zeke?"

"Nothing," Zeke grunted.

"It's not Sylvester is it, is it?" That question drew a deadly look from Zeke, so Grant decided to go in another direction with his line of questioning. Women, you couldn't go wrong when it came to Zeke and women. "So, how are things going with AJ?" Grant made the monumental mistake in asking.

"That's what the fuck _I'd_ like to know. I haven't been able to get a hold of her for the last couple of weeks."

"I haven't seen her around much myself," Grant just couldn't help himself. Hoping that comment would help, he only found that he walked himself deeper and deeper into Zeke's fury.

"Of course you haven't seen her much. Every fucking time you turn around she and Sylvester are having a 'study date'. And how much do you want to bet that they are studying anatomy and there is never a single book involved?!"

"Well what about now?" Grant tried another hand. "I hear Sylvester is out of town." Again, wrong thing to say.

"Yeah, he's out of town, he's in New York with AJ!"

"Calm down Zeke," Grant watched his boy damn near turn purple with anger. He could understand though. He was like that when April first started hanging tight with that DJ kid. To this day he still couldn't understand what he had done so wrong but he understood perfectly when Dr. Palmer said his daughter deserved better than that little thug criminal could provide for her.

"Did you hear me Grant?" Zeke looked at the boy as if he just showed off a sixth toe or something. "I said the girl is in New York. _New York_! In a hotel room with that man, in a damned hotel!" Zeke all but shrieked.

"Do you really think he's tappin' that?"

Zeke looked at him, "Think about that then ask your question again."

"Okay," Grant drug the word out. "Then let me ask this."

"What?"

"Why are you so upset?"

Zeke stopped pacing for a minute. He knew why he was so upset. He was upset because this was his fault. He had his chance to go out with AJ first. She had asked him to go with her to _Sofie's_ and he declined. So, instead another man, not just any man but his main on campus rival, stepped in where he was slacking. And that's the whole problem here, he was slacking. While he was laid up with some stripper hoe another man was romancing his woman. _That_ is why he was so upset!

"I'm not used to this shit," he stopped pacing long enough to look at himself in the mirror. "I mean look at us. Pussy is supposed to come naturally. What the fuck is this shit?!"

"I feel you. When I first got with April she was like this too. I guess it's a family thing."

"Fuck this shit!" Zeke got to pacing again. He always paced when he was pissed off and couldn't fine a solution.

"Zeke, relax." Grant said watching him. "You would think this girl was more to you than a little pussy on the side." He smirked knowing that she was a little more to him than that.

That was it. The last straw if you will. This chick had him losing his pimp status in front of his boy. And he really didn't know what pissed him off further, the fact that Grant was right or the fact that he could see it. Unlike Grant, Zeke never really had any desire to be cuffed to just one woman. No, college was just about him having and getting as much ass as his dick could handle, not chasing behind some stuck up broad that had her head in her ass, no. This was it. If it was Sylvester she wanted fine. If she didn't want to be draped in diamonds and pushing the hottest whips to the hottest of events that was her fucking problem. Right now there wasn't another woman on the entire Truth campus that wouldn't kill for the position he was offering AJ right now. If she was too stupid to see that, oh the fuck well!

"No, I will not relax. I've never, never had to work this hard for any woman. I'll be damned if I will start now. If she doesn't want me, fuck her!"

Grant fought his smile; he had never in the four years he had known Zeke seen him get _this _up in arms about _any_ female. Fuck her, yeah, right! He had gotten Zeke involved with this because he knew Zeke was a good looking dude who could pull damn near any female. One thing Grant knew was no matter how hard she appeared or how aggressive she came off AJ was as square as a pool table and just as green. This thing with Sylvester wouldn't last long, Sylvester was a man and sooner or later he would want what every man does.

"I'm calling an impromptu wolf pack night." Grant said, "You need to get your mind off this chick. Get dressed. We leave in an hour."

-

AJ and Sylvester found themselves in a bit of a stand off. AJ wanted nothing more than to tear off those offensive basketball shorts of his and just stare at the magnificence that was Sylvester Gordon but she knew that would not be the right approach to this situation.

"Daring how?" she asked.

He smiled at her. He saw that her breathing had definitely sped up so he could only imagine that her pulse and her heart rate were like rapid fire. That made this that much sweeter. She wanted this. In a gesture he knew drove her near insanity he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You know how. It just depends on how daring can and want to be."

AJ fought to keep her consciousness; his lips were so very close to her ear that she could feel his lips brushing against the most sensitive parts of her lobes. The heat from his breath had made its way into her inner ear and sent a shiver straight through her. He knew what he was doing.

"Okay." She leaned back so that she could look him in his eyes, those dark piercing eyes that looked straight through her. She needed him to look into her heart, into her soul tonight. If she was going to do this he had to be able to see through the wall she had built and into the vulnerability that was truly AJ. "How daring do _you_ want to be?"

"I want to do this right."

"Good," she said. "Good."

Now it was time to be honest with her self. Besides Stephen she had never been sexually involved with another living soul. And seeing how good looking Sylvester was she shouldn't be too presumptuous in thinking that he had had his fair share of lovers. What if he didn't enjoy her? What if he was disappointed? She really, really, _really_ liked Sylvester and wouldn't be beyond crush if this went down wrong. She couldn't take another blow to her ego the way Stephan had pretty much told her she was his little sex toy and that was it.

"Anjali, sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked her. There was something she wasn't telling him. He could tell. And he meant it when he said he wanted to know _everything_ about her. Good or bad, he wanted this woman and was willing to take the bitter with the sweet.

"Nothing," she looked down at the bed.

He lifted her chin so that he could look in those fierce eyes of hers, "Don't tell me nothing." He grabbed both of her hands to hold, "have you ever been intimate with anyone?"

"I'm not a virgin Sylvester," she answered.

"Okay, good to know. But that isn't what I asked you. I asked you if you've been _intimate_ with anyone."

"Difference being?"

"Anyone can have sex with someone Anjali," Sylvester said pulling to her feet. "Intimacy is something deeper. Something that a rare few people get to feel when they are near you, have you ever been with someone in such a manner that they know you inside out? That they could do turn you inside out without laying a single hand on you, have you ever been with someone like that?" She shook her head slowly. She desperately wanted to experience what he was describing. She wanted him to be that person that he was relating to her. "Would you like to be with someone like that?" She nodded her head yes. "Would you like to be with _me_ that way?" She nodded her head again. "Good because I would like to be with _you_ that way."

"How do we begin?" she asked quietly, fearful that if she spoke to loudly that she would shatter the fragility of this moment.

"First, we stare into each others eyes. We seek all that we need in each others eyes."

AJ would say that she was already passed that stage. In his eyes she found peace, tranquility and security. His eyes told a story of a man that has come to restore a heart broken and hardened. He came to tend and heal.

"Then?" she whispered.

"Then, we undress each other." When she reached for him he held her hand to his chest, "Slowly."

His voice touched her in places that Stephan's hands dare not attempt. Screw her body, Sylvester was making love to her mind. She felt to the point of sexual orgasm and she hadn't even been touched yet.

"You first," she said quietly.

"My pleasure." He said never taking his eyes off her. "I only have one request."

"Name it,"

He pointed to his face, "Eyes here at all times."

She nodded. She couldn't even speak with the intensity of his request. Again, this was something that she had never experienced in all of her 19 years on this earth.

He started with her tank, slowly raising the fabric over her head insuring that his finger tips brushed ever rib on the way up, raising gooseflesh in his wake. Next he slid his hands down her long legs to remove her socks from her feet. Next, in a trail of kisses back up her leg, he reached for her boxers. As he slid the cloth down the length of her calves he smiled up at her.

"Absolutely beautiful."

Anjali blushed, she felt beautiful. She felt more beautiful than she'd ever felt in her life. This was beauty and this was intimacy. She felt the evidence of her wanting him asserting itself between her thighs. She let out a sigh, Jesus help her.

"You're turn," he smiled.

With AJ trembling fingers she fiddled with the waistband of Sylvester's shorts. His skin was so sensitive that every stroke of her fingers delivered a chill in his spine. He knew that he said he wanted to be intimate with her and that was true, he also wanted to throw her down and ravage her. He just hoped that he could be blessed with patience and strength to get through this session.

After she removed his socks and shorts she blushed at his evident desire. What the hell did he plan to do with all of that is what she'd like to know?

"Now, we finish the job." He answered the silent question in the atmosphere.

AJ panicked, the lights were still on. Whenever she and Stephen had sex she insisted on the darkest of situations. She couldn't do this.

"AJ," Sylvester patted the bed next to him. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that he had sat down. She sat down next him, "you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of with me." he ran his finger down her arm, "you are a beautiful woman, with an equally beautiful body and I don't know what's been said to you in the past but here's the time to forget all of that, okay?"

AJ nodded, "okay." She said quietly, afraid of the sound of her own voice.

He pulled the comforter back, "come."

AJ climbed into bed, "Join me."

Sylvester climbed into bed beside her, removing her bra and panties as he did. She removed his boxers and they lay in bed naked beside each other.

"This is intimacy Anjali." He kissed her forehead. "It will get deeper as we go along.

_Author's Corner part duex: I've decided to split this up into a couple of chapter. Don't worry all you horndogs out there, the smut will come soon. _

_Love and laughter_

_Torque_


	9. Smooth

_Author's Corner: AJ was really not speaking to me being the pigheaded lil' hussy that she is. But I think I have a fun fresh idea for Sylvester and AJ and don't worry I haven't left Zeke out of the equation._

After New York Sylvester and AJ were tighter than they had ever been and it was very obvious. They were becoming the next April and DJ of Truth campus and though neither one of them confirmed nor denied anything everybody knew and acknowledged that they were indeed an item.

Things between she and Zeke had gotten better, they were back to hanging out when she wasn't with Sylvester and that was cool with her. But since she had done the photo shoot the haters had begun to come out of the woodwork deeming her the stuck up bitch. Then when it became common knowledge that she was both cool with Zeke and dating Sylvester of course the rumors started that she was playing them both. All of a sudden there were the whispers that AJ Palmer was not only a stuck up bitch but a gold digging slut playing the presidents of Truth's most dominant fraternities.

AJ was quiet, she was outspoken but she was quiet. She didn't mess with too many people and very rarely spoke having not been spoken to so knowing all of that it was baffling to her that her life had become important to so many people. After overhearing one campus freshmen whispering the word "whore" in her general direction AJ had just about had it.

"Why are you watching my panties?" She asked the taken aback girl.

"Excuse me?" the girl flustered.

"I asked why you are watching my panties."

"What?"

"In other words idiot," AJ rolled her eyes, "Why are you so concerned about what I'm doing and who I'm doing it with?"

"I'm not concerned about what you're doing."

"You must be because my name stays in your mouth."

The girl smirked looking at AJ, "I just think you're stank. You just shouldn't be playin--,"

"She shouldn't be playing who?" Zeke asked coming from behind AJ. He looked down at her, "who you playin' lil' lady? Damn I can't leave you alone for a second."

AJ smiled at her friend, "I don't know who I'm playing." She looked at the stuck girl for assistance, "she was getting ready to tell me though," she titled her head, "Weren't you?"

The girl rolled her eyes at AJ, she couldn't stand AJ for nothing that she was beautiful, smart and hanging out with two most popular and successful men on the Truth campus. "Zeke, you're too smart to be messing 'round with this chick. Don't you know she has a man?"

The fact that it was being thrown in his face like this wasn't his idea of a good time but he realized he had all but fucked up his opportunity with AJ Palmer, that was _his_ fault but he would not allow her to be insulted by these jealous chicken heads.

He looked at AJ confused, "We're messing around? Why didn't you tell me lil' lady?"

"Hell," AJ smiled, "Why didn't _you_ tell _me_?"

"Well I thought Sylvester was your man." God it about killed him to say that.

"Well," she looked at the girls, "what the hell is your problem then?" AJ snapped her fingers, "Oh, I get it, you want Zeke don't you? See Zeke, now you have some ass for tonight." She tapped him lightly on his chest, "Take it easy on the silly bitch, will ya?" and with that she walked away.

AJ was actually angry that she allowed the silly little girl to take her to the point that she stooped to. That was not Anjali Palmer; her mother raised her nothing if not a lady.

Just then "You Got Me" by The Roots and Erykah Badu rang on cell phone, "Hello?" She answered a little dejectedly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sylvester asked on the other end.

"I hate females," was her only reply.

"Who said something to you this time?"

"I don't know. I'm so tired of this Sylvie," she whined.

Sylvester couldn't lie, he hated that nick name from here to hell, Sly was usually how the boys shortened his name. Hell it was the way everybody shortened his name, but not AJ, no AJ had to be different, AJ had to be special. Sylvester smiled, AJ _was_ different, _was_ special and so he gritted his teeth and said nothing about the God awful nick-name.

"I know baby but if they didn't want to be you they wouldn't have anything to say. If they thought you were ugly, they would have nothing to say. You are a threat to what those girls wish they had. So in other words _inamorata_, shake off those haters."

AJ smiled, he was always so optimistic. She knew that females will hate regardless. As long as you had something they felt like they wanted you were queen bitch even if you weren't. But AJ had had enough and it was time to give these haters what they wanted.

-

"Miss AJ?" One of the little boys from the center tugged at her hoodie.

"Yes Alex?" AJ looked to him, he was a child of 12 but Sylvester and his boys taught them to call everyone older than them Mr. or Miss.

"Will you be at our talent show Saturday?"

Sylvester patted the young boy on the head, "Not only will she be here, she'll be in it, won't you AJ?"

AJ looked up at Sylvester; he had to be kidding her. Besides being able to draw and take a damned good picture she had no real talent. Not to show at a talent show, but when she looked down into the boy's eyes she couldn't slap him. No matter how much her palm itched to.

"Sylvester!" she hissed at him, "What will I do for the talent show, isn't it next week?"

"Please Miss AJ," Alex pulled at her hoodie, "Please?"

"Yeah Miss AJ," Sylvester gave her puppy eyes, "Please?"

AJ sighed, "Okay." She leaned over to Sylvester, "You owe me."

"I think I can think of something." He kissed her forehead causing an "oooooh" from the young boys.

"Yeah well you'd better." She racked her brain and then she thought of it, "As a matter of fact I think I have just the act up. Just need a partner." She looked at him, "What about you?"

"I'm already stepping with some of the guys."

AJ sat back, "Well that puts me at a loss."

"Well anyone can be in the talent show."

"Anyone?"

Sylvester didn't like that gleam in her eye, for some reason it sent a shiver down his spine and made him uneasy to his Theta core. "Yes AJ, anyone. Just make sure your act is age appropriate please."

AJ fought the urge to slap him again. Uh, duh. And what was with that little look of his? Now see, this, this means war. AJ fumed silently and I know just the weapon.

-

"Z!" AJ called out to him catching him walking the student parking lot.

"What's up lil' lady?" Zeke turned to study her. He wasn't sure how she did it but she looked absolutely stunning in her "Move it or Lose it" baby tee and a pair of loose jeans but she did. Her green eyes were striking as they showed off her obvious excitement.

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Name it."

"You're Cuban, right?"

"Yep."

"So this means you can salsa?"

"Like no other, why?"

"Come with me Mr. Zeke. I need a partner and you fit the bill."

Zeke didn't know what in the hell he was agreeing to and he got the feeling it was going to get him in a helluva lot of trouble; but somehow as he watched AJ's full bottom bounce in those jeans of hers he got the feeling it was so going to be worth it.

Leading him into the schools dance studio she dropped her backpack in the corner. She walked over to the small boom box skipping the CD a few times to the appropriate track.

"AJ what is this?"

"I need you to teach me a Latin dance."

"For?"

"The boys Sylvester volunteers for are having a talent show and I've been asked to perform. I figure a fiery, sexy but _age appropriate_ dance would be perfect."

She had to be outside of her mind. To this moment he couldn't figure out why in the world she would want him to be in a talent show when her boyfriend would be present in a dance that they would have to be so close…

"I'd love to."

AJ smiled her trademark smile, "Perfect."

-

AJ and Zeke stood center stage. Zeke stood behind her holding the leg that she had wrapped around his legs. She stood with the opposite arm around his neck as they stood in silhouette. Then the sounds of "Smooth" by Santana featuring Rob Thomas began pumping through the speakers and Zeke swung AJ into a 720 spin. Perfectly and on her toes like she was taught AJ spun around her hair flowing in the breeze that she created. She sashayed her way back over to Zeke and together they danced a very sexy Cumbia.

_And if she said_

_This life ain't good enough_

_I would give my world_

_To lift you up_

_I could change my life_

_To better suit your mood_

_Because you're so smooth_

Zeke dipped AJ having her arch her back as far as he could get her to go without hurting her. The lights set the gem stones on her mustard yellow spaghetti strap jumpsuit to perfection and the yellow set off the black wonderfully. As he moved in sync with her he noticed the little sash on her right hip and when he spun her he loved that he kept constant eye contact with her. She moved beautifully with him and even though she didn't belong to him he would love this opportunity that she was in his arms.

_And man it's just the ocean the moon_

_It's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You got the lovin' that could be so smooth_

_Yeah_

_Give me your heart_

_Make it real _

_Or else forget about it_

Sylvester felt as if he couldn't breathe. Waiting on the wings to be the finale as he always had been at these events he watched as Zeke spun and twisted the love of his life around as the two performed this sizzling Latin dance. On one hand, Sylvester couldn't be mad at AJ, she did ask him first. On the other hand, if Zeke looked down her jumpsuit just one more time he swore he would rip those eyes right out of his skull.

The dance finally ended with AJ sliding down Zeke's leg and landing in a provocative and sexy pose at his feet. Sylvester was pissed off and turned on, proud and embarrassed all at once. But then, she winked at him and he realized that she had picked the perfect song because as the song stated he would give his life to lift her up. Yes, she was indeed, smooth.


	10. Transition

Author's Corner: Things in my life have been beyond fucked up so I haven't been able to write. Things are still very, very fucked up but they are looking to get better so now, I'll write to keep myself occupied and entertained.

Disclaimer: This chapter contains strong sexual content.

Torque

Knowing that Sylvester was angry with her she kept her silence as they drove back to the TNT house. Anjali knew he was angry but what she couldn't figure out was why. She did what he asked her to do. She kept it clean, the audience loved it, and she and Zeke tore the house down. She didn't do anything dirty or distasteful, he did hold her close but that was the dance. Everything she did was in good taste, she even winked at him to let him know she was thinking of him but she swore she had never seen him act so cold. Maybe it wasn't in the best of interests for all involved that she danced with Zeke, but damn it, Sylvester pinned her into a corner. What in the hell was she supposed to do? Get up there and draw??

Sylvester kept sneaking peeks at A.J. the entire ride home. She was strangely quiet, even for her. He knew she probably thought he was angry because of his current disposition but it wasn't that he was angry at her. That wasn't it and he didn't know how to tell her. He was so confused actually he didn't know what to do. She looked so damned sexy in that yellow jumpsuit and when she swung her hips to that song, letting her Indian heritage show he didn't know how he was going to make it through the steps without revealing his massive erection. He still had a massive hard on and it was killing him to the point that he didn't know how he was going to make it home without crashing into a wall. There was such a primal need in him to take her that he was afraid he would hurt her and he didn't want their first time to be like that. He wanted to take his time with her, be gentle with her, have her savor the feeling of her body on his and his on hers. He wanted to make love to her.

"Sylvester," AJ's voice was so quiet that she could barely hear it. She was kicking herself the whole way, this was her fault. If it hadn't been for her stupid dance with Zeke they wouldn't be at this juncture. She really didn't know what to do.

Sylvester just shook his head to quiet her. He didn't need to hear that voice of hers. That incredibly sensual voice of hers laced with concern would definitely been his undoing. If they could just sit in silence he might be able to get her home without ravaging her.

A.J. bowed her head slightly, how did they get here? How did one little dance routine end up in her boyfriend being so angry at her that he couldn't look nor speak to her? This was insane. She looked over at him. In the intensity in his eyes as he gripped the steering wheel so tight that she swore his hand was going to go through it. She didn't want this and before anyone put head to pillow in on this row they were going to get to the bottom of his anger.

It had to be the longest twenty minutes of their young relationship but they finally made it back to the TNT house. Waiting for the car to come to a full stop they looked at one another. Neither knew what to do from this point, neither knew what to say. Making the first move by exiting Sylvester's Honda Civic in silence, AJ ran up to the house as the tears fell down her face. She felt as if someone was tearing her heart out, if he would just speak to her. Just let her back in then she could explain the whole thing; she could tell him that while she danced with Zeke it was him that she really wanted. He just had to give her the opportunity. Their relationship depended upon it.

-

Zeke sat on his bed reminiscing about tonight. If this wasn't the blow that he needed AJ and Sylvester to have to their relationship, nothing would help. Sylvester was absolutely furious with her and if the table was reversed and he was dating AJ there wouldn't be enough strength in the world that would've held him from snatching her out of his rival's arms. But that was the difference between he and Sylvester, Sylvester was a quiet aggressor. No one ever knew what his next move was which made him very difficult to go up against when it came down to it. But there was no mistaking the silent rage in his eyes as he watched his girlfriend dance in his arms. There was no mistaken the tension between them as they left together. There was definitely trouble in paradise and he would be there to help her get over the heartbreak and show her what it was like to be with the kind of man that she needed to be with. Zeke smiled, the best thing about this whole situation was that AJ came to him. This took absolutely no manipulation on his part. This meant there was nothing he would have to cover up when she came to him. This couldn't be more perfect.

Easy came to borrow a pair of sneakers from Zeke when he found him sitting on his bed grinning like the village idiot, "You aight?" he asked.

Zeke looked up, "Yeah, I'm good. Why?"

Easy cocked his head to the side, "Because if that smile of yours gets any wider it's going to crack your face down the middle; now what's up?"

Zeke smirked, "Nothing, I just may get what I wanted sooner than I thought."

Easy nodded knowingly, it was an open secret that Zeke wanted to add Anjali Palmer to his long list of conquests but he and Grant knew something different. There was something besides male pride moving Zeke; he was really feeling this girl.

"Look, I just need to borrow a pair of J's," Easy said.

"Why?" Zeke asked looking at Easy's outfit and searching for a pair of shoes that would coordinate.

Easy smirked, "Because I got a date with a hot piece of ass and I need to make sure she's feeling me."

Zeke smiled handing him a pair of shoes, "Make sure you bring them back the same way I'm giving them to you."

Easy nodded on his way out the door leaving Zeke alone once again with his thoughts of holding Anjali's lean body close to him as they danced; he couldn't think the moment could've been more perfect if they were naked.

_And that might be a very distinct possibility_, he thought to himself, _and sooner than planned._

-

AJ ran up the stairs ignoring all the well wishers and cheers as she did. She went into Sylvester's room and sat on his bed. She grabbed the pillow and breathed in his masculine scent. God, she hoped this wasn't the end of them; she cared for him too much to let this come between them but if in fact this was the end she had to admit it was one hell of a ride and she wouldn't change a thing about it. She looked at the clock, she had been alone in his room for fifteen minutes and he hadn't come up behind her. Maybe this was too much for his male ego. She sighed, putting the pillow back where she found it. She stood up and began to change. This was all getting to be too damned much, if he wasn't going to give her a chance to explain then she was damn sure not going to sit up here and cry about it. She was Anjali Palmer and gone were the days where she cried over a man. She was hurt by this yes, but be damned if she was going to hurt in his house where he could brag to his friends about it. No. She was going to go downstairs, demand that he take her home and she would cry in the privacy of her own bedroom, get over it and continue on to her education. Something she should be doing anyway.

Sylvester watched as Anjali began to change her clothes. He took full advantage of the fact that her back was turned to him as she changed from that yellow jumpsuit that was driving him to the point of mental disturbance. But once she pulled it down to allow it to rest on her hips he found himself praying to heaven that she would pull it back up, he was in way worse shape than before. Her toned hip protruded itself out making him want to run his finger down the crease. She pulled a button down shirt over her torso before pulling her jump suit down her legs and sliding her jeans over her hips.

"Anjali," his voice was foreign even to his own ears. He was not going to allow her to walk out of this room under the impression that he was at all angry with her. It so wasn't the case.

She only barely turned her head to acknowledge that she had her name. If he hadn't been so far from her he would've noticed that she was holding her breath.

"Anjali, turn around and look at me." Sylvester demanded gently.

Slowly she turned making him regret that he needed to see her eyes. When she turned around he noticed that she hadn't buttoned her shirt and staring back at him was a black lacy bra filled to them brim with her full bosom. Sylvester walked into the room shutting the door behind him. He sat on the bed, pulling her in front of her. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, he couldn't help himself he ran his finger down the tear drop navel in the center of her abs. He looked up at her watching close her eyes against the touch his hands, she was responding to him favorably. Testing his luck he moved his hand further up her torso until his finger tips came in contact with that full lacy bra. Tracing the outlines of lace with the pads of his index finger he watched as she flinched when his finger made contact with the sensitive bud of her breast. His finger made intricate patterns around her puckered nipple until he heard her pant his name. She was ready for him. His finger made its way into the inside of her bra, coaxing her breast out of its home and into his hand. Replacing his finger with his tongue he flicked across her bare nipple, catching her as her knees buckled and helping her to the floor.

Her eyes were closed as she lay panting on the floor, wantonly waiting for his next move, "Anjali?" She inclined her head, acknowledging that she had heard him. He pulled her jeans down her lean legs. "Anjali," he dragged the word out against her ear. She still wouldn't open her eyes to him, "Anjali, look at me." Her hazel eyes flew open with the most childlike look of wicked lust mixed with innocent fear and suddenly his body hardened to the point of pain. He couldn't hold this feeling he had for her anymore. He had to act on it before he exploded. He ran his hand up her leg until he met her moist heat. She was ready for him.

"Sylvester?" her voice caught in her throat as he moved her panties out of his path so that he could stroke her intimately.

Knowing where her thoughts were going he immediately kissed her with all the passion he had pent up inside. With her head swimming, he went about the task of removing the rest of their clothing so that he could finally touch her skin to skin, the way that he had wanted to touch her all night.

"Sylvester," she whispered his name again as he went back to giving her aching nipples the attention they so desperately needed. He answered her against her navel, the vibration of his voice traveling through her skin and pooling more moisture between her legs. "Please," she pleaded with him softly.

"Are you sure?" he trapped her head between his hands forcing her to look in his eyes. She nodded soundlessly, a tear rolling down her cheek. He wiped it away with his fingertip, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mouthed to him, unable to get a hold of her voice, "It's just that," she panted as his hand snaked back between her legs.

"It's just what?" he prompted with another stroke to her most intimate place. She didn't answer; she just continued to pant as he continued his assault on her body. "Tell me Anjali."

"I love you." She cried out as he pushed himself inside her.

Sylvester froze as the friction of her velvet softness gripped him like a vice. It was either not move or end the moment before it even got started but AJ had other plans. Once her body adjusted to the invasion of his she began to grind her pelvis to meet his. Sylvester had to grab her hips and hold her steady to keep from ending too quickly. But once his body made the adjustment he began to thrust against her, bring her body to the brink of orgasm and then slowing down again. She was absolutely frantic with wanting to orgasm and finally Sylvester gave her what she needed. He released her hips and allowed her to meet him stroke for stroke. Her moans filled her head and forced him to drive himself deeper into her heat until she finally clenched around him giving him the sweetest gift, her orgasm. Then he could satisfy himself and join her.

"I love you too," he said and kissed her temple.


End file.
